Knock Knock (Reylo House Sitter AU Complete)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Ben Solo is a talented architect, he's rich and handsome, so why isn't he happy? Rey is a waitress with a sketchy past. When their paths cross one night, they end up spending the night together. When Ben ditches her without so much as a goodbye note, Rey thinks that Ben owes her big time, so what does it matter if she takes a little vacation up to the house he built and abandoned?
1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo stood in front of the newly completed house and smiled. The decision to take a year out after graduating top of his class with a distinction in Architectural Design had been a good one. It had afforded him the time he needed to finish his pet project. He was lucky enough to have been able to secure the land to build on for a relatively cheap price as his family was so well respected in their small hometown. The rest was borrowed and begged, but that didn't matter, because now it was finished and it was just as he had pictured it.

He opened the front door once more and walked through the rooms. Everything was perfect, just as he had designed it, just as he had built it with his own two hands, only bringing in contractors when absolutely necessary. He had remained personally involved in the project from the beginning, for two reasons. One, because he couldn't afford to spend a lot on labour and two, because he wanted to feel connected to the house.

He imagined that one day he would gently carry his wife over the threshold or play with his children in the expansive garden. But today the house had a very different purpose.

He couldn't wait for his Uncle Luke to see the property; he had always wanted to follow in his Uncle's footsteps and now he was about to start an apprenticeship with Skywalker Architectural Design. This house would show his Uncle what he was capable of, maybe he would even let him skip the apprenticeship and offer him a full position. Maybe that was reaching too far, but still, it was fun to speculate.

He saw Luke's car pull up outside and came out to greet him. Ben's smile disappeared instantly when he saw the stormy look on his Uncle's weathered face as he got out of the car and marched towards Ben.

'What wrong?' he asked.

'You know what's wrong,' his Uncle snapped.

Ben looked bewildered.

'I don't understand.'

Luke thrust a piece of paper towards him. Ben squinted at it. It was an offer of an apprenticeship to work at Snoke Architects, Skywalkers biggest business rivals. Ben's eyes widened when he realised the letter was addressed to him.

'How did you get this?' he asked Luke.

'It got delivered to my address instead of to yours. When were you going to tell me about this?'

Ben held his hands out to his sides helplessly.

'I don't know what's going on, I never applied to Snoke Architects. Why would I? I want to work with you. It's all arranged.'

The look in his Uncle's eyes was a look he had never seen before. It was pure hatred. Hatred for Snoke? Or for him? He wasn't sure, and the uncertainty made him ache.

'Don't lie to me Ben. Snoke doesn't just hand these scholarships out on a silver platter, you _must_ have submitted an application.'

'I'm telling you, I didn't. I have no idea what is going on!' Ben shouted desperately.

'Tell me the truth!' Luke demanded.

Ben had never seen his Uncle look so enraged. The little boy within Ben wondered why his favourite Uncle didn't believe him. The man he had become was just trying to control his temper. Young Ben pushed to the surface.

'I am telling you the truth,' he said in a small voice, looking down at the floor.

'I've talked to your parents, they're as disappointed as I am.'

Ben's eyes snapped back up to his Uncles at the mention of his parents.

'They, they think I did this?' he felt a dull throbbing pain form in his chest.

'We all want to know why you didn't just tell us if this is what you wanted,' Luke said firmly.

Something inside of Ben started to heat up. He felt fire spread throughout his insides. He was so angry. Angrier than he has ever been before. He snatched the letter from Luke's hand, settling his cold eyes on his Uncle's.

'Well if everyone is so sure I did this, maybe I should take the offer.'

His own voice was foreign to him.

'I warn you, Ben,' Luke said coming towards him and stabbing a finger into his chest.

'If you do this, you will be turning your back on this family.'

Ben slapped his hand away.

'This family has already turned its back on me.'

Ben walked past his Uncle and got into his car. He took one last longing look at the house he had built and then he drove away without looking back.

_Five years later..._

Ben knocked back his third whiskey and signalled to the bartender for another. He looked around at his co-workers as they laughed and danced in the crowded Hungarian restaurant. They were supposed to be celebrating the completion of their latest project, but Ben couldn't care less. To him, another estate full of cookie cutter properties was the last thing this world needed.

Ben had been an architect with Snoke Architecture for four years, he had been employed on a permanent basis right after he had completed his yearlong apprenticeship with the company. Shouldn't he be happy? He had risen through the ranks rapidly, Snoke already favoured him enough to let him pick and choose his projects, though any requests to take on more creative pro-bono work were always swiftly denied. Ben threw another whiskey down his throat and sighed. Yes, he was good at what he did, but what he did was killing him slowly.

'I no speak English,' he heard a voice say behind him. He turned around, and found Hux talking to a very pretty brunette waitress. Hux was more than a little inebriated, he seemed to be trying to order a drink but he was doing it in his usual obnoxious manner.

'Bring me a vodka neat,' he shouted at the waitress.

She cocked her head at him and frowned.

'No English,' she shouted back.

'Leave her alone, Hux,' Ben shouted. 'She obviously doesn't understand.'

Hux glared back at him. The two of them had been rivals for some time and since Snoke currently favoured Ben, Hux's dislike for him had become almost palpable. Nevertheless, he took Ben's advice and approached the bar to give his drink order again.

Ben watched the pretty waitress as she collected the glasses. She wore a short yellow off the shoulders dress with a mini white apron tied over the top. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes slid up her shapely legs as she reached over a table to grab some discarded plates. He shook his head. Sure, she was pretty, very pretty, but not pretty enough to waste his time on.

'Solo? Yes, he's exceptionally talented. Best one on my team.'

Ben's ears pricked up at the sound of Snoke's voice saying his name.

'Will he make partner soon?' Someone asked.

Ben froze. This was the question he was dying to hear the answer to. He had been working eighty-hour weeks trying to convince Snoke that he was worthy of the prestigious promotion.

'No.'

Snoke's answer hit Ben like a punch to the face.

'He's not ready. The boy is still green. I see nothing special within him. Nothing to make him worthy of the title.'

Ben gripped his glass so hard his knuckles paled.

He thought he wasn't _ready_? He thought he wasn't _worthy_? After everything he had done for him, after everything he had given up for that decrepit, immoral, bastard…

He was pushing thirty and what did he have to show for it? Nothing. A mundane career and an empty rock where his heart should be.

Snoke walked away and Ben took some deep breaths. He needed to expel this frustration. He needed to hit something or he needed to fuck some…

As if he had summoned her, the hot waitress appeared at his side, she bent over the bar as she put down the glasses she had collected, giving him a delicious peek of her ass as her short dress rode up a few inches. As she leaned back, their eyes met and he felt a frisson of electricity shiver through him. She turned away from him and started to collect more empties.

Ben kept his eyes on her tight behind as he ordered another drink. He decided that a night of slumming it might not be so bad after all.

Ben knew one thing for sure, he was very drunk. Everyone else had filtered out of the restaurant but he didn't seem to want to leave just yet. He started to sketch on a nearby napkin, he drew the only thing that was on his mind at that moment. His house. The house he built but had not returned to since that day with Luke.

'That's pretty.'

Ben looked up and saw the hot waitress looking over his shoulder.

'I thought you didn't speak English?' he murmured.

'No, I don't speak arsehole. I speak English fine when I choose to.'

Ben snorted. So, she was funny as well as hot.

_Tempting_.

'Is that a real house?' she asked.

'It is,' Ben confirmed.

'Is it yours?'

'It is.'

She looked suitably impressed as he hoped she would be.

He turned to face her and tried not to be too affected by the young girls' pretty hazel eyes and full pouty lips. He guessed she was in her early twenties. Too young for him really but then he wasn't going to marry her, was he?

'In fact, I designed and built that house,' he told her.

'Wow,' she said.

Ben looked smug and waited for her to climb all over him. She looked at him with an almost bored expression.

'Do you think you could get out? I want to lock up.'

Ben blinked.

'What?'

'It's closing time and I'm really tired,' the waitress said.

Well shit. Ben guessed this night wasn't going to go the way he thought.

He finished his drink and slammed the glass down on the counter as he stuffed the drawing into his pocket.

'Sure,' he said curtly as he headed for the exit.

'You can wait outside if you want to walk me home,' she said casually as she wiped down a table.

Ben turned around and looked at her.

'What makes you think I want to walk you home?'

'Sorry, I must be confusing you with the other hot architect staring at my ass all night.'

Christ this girl was a pill. Wait, did she just say he was hot? The girl smirked at him.

'Trying to get your head round all that are ya? Don't architects have to spend like five years in school? I was expecting you to be sharper. Look, I'll make it really easy for you. I'm leaving in ten minutes, if you want to walk me home, wait outside.'

Ben didn't answer her, he just left the building and then stood to the side in the shadows so she couldn't see him. Of course, he was going to wait for her, but he preferred to keep her guessing as to his choice for the next ten minutes.

When the girl appeared and locked the restaurant doors behind her, she started to walk across the road without even checking to see if he was still there. He came out of the shadows and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she turned in the centre of the street and hit him with a brilliant smile.

'You coming then?' she said.

He smiled back at her. This girl was a lot of fun. Something he wasn't very familiar with. He jogged towards her and fell into stride beside her.

'I'm Rey by the way,' she said.

'I'm Ben,' he replied.

'So, Ben, what's your story?' she asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

'Not much to say,' he replied.

'Then it shouldn't take long,' she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben talked. He talked more than he had in years. He talked about his workaholic mother, who attended more charity functions than birthday parties for her own son, and he talked about his absent father, the in-demand pilot who still liked to smuggle contraband on the side just for kicks. He told her about the house he had built and how he had idolised his Uncle the architect growing up and he told her all about his asshole of a boss and how he couldn't believe said asshole didn't think he was good enough to be a partner in a firm he had helped build from the ground up. Pun intended.

Then in turn Rey told him about her idyllic childhood, growing up with two doting parents, travelling the world as they investigated moss or mould or something he had missed the word because she had tucked a curl of her behind her ear, drawing his attention to the area and then all he could think about was nibbling on the sensitive appendage.

She was all sunshine and candy canes where he was all storm clouds and acid. She saw the good in every little thing. Drawing his attention to the tiniest details such as two raindrops racing down a shop window (hers won) or what she called 'fairies washing' when they passed a colourful rainbow patch reflected in a puddle.

He in turn pointed out his favourite buildings as they passed them and explained the cultural enrichment, they afforded the city and though he assumed she was bored as he lectured her about his specialist subject, she listened intently and seemed to at least pretend to find it all interesting.

By the time they reached her apartment, he was utterly captivated by her. Then he realised where they were.

'This is the restaurant,' he acknowledged.

'I know,' she replied.

'I thought we were going to your apartment?'

'my apartment is above the restaurant.'

'Why the hell didn't you tell me that?'

'I wanted to go for a walk and you needed to sober up.'

He had to admit the cool night air had helped to clear his head. Rey smiled at him and he realised he didn't want the night to end. He desperately tries to think of a way to extend his time with her.

'Can I come in and use your phone to call a taxi?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said with a look that he couldn't quite identify.

He followed her up the stairs to her flat. Was it his imagination or was she sticking her ass out towards him? His cock throbbed painfully in his pants. Hoping the answer would be the latter.

She unlocked the door and held it open for him.

'Where's your phone?' He asked, looking around the small space.

'Oh, I don't have one,' she answered as she unbuttoned her coat.

Ben frowned at her.

'I just asked to use your phone.'

Rey took off her coat and slung it over a nearby chair. She sat on the edge of her bed and crossed her legs.

'That's not really what you were asking me though was it?'

'I believe my exact words were can I come in and use your phone.'

'That's what you said yes, but what you were really asking was if you could come up and have sex with me.'

This girl was a head fuck. He opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, then an important piece of information fell into place in his thoughts.

'You said yes,' he said in a low voice.

Rey didn't say anything. She just looked at him expectantly. Keeping his eyes on hers, Ben unbuttoned his coat and lay it over the same chair Rey had placed hers on.

He crossed the room and stood before her.

'I can't figure you out,' he murmured.

'What's that got to do with fucking me?' she answered back, and that's when his brain got kicked into the backseat as his penis took over the controls.

Ben decided that Rey was an angel, a literal angel. Everything about her made him feel too big, too clumsy and too uncoordinated. She was soft and light and smelt like a meadow, she removed her clothes without an ounce of self-consciousness and she helped him out of his before he even realised what was happening.

Did she plan this? Did she walk him all over the city so he would be lucid enough to be of use to her? The thought made him even more turned on. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, rubbing along his length, priming herself. She kept telling him how big he was and he kept wondering if she was an alcohol induced fantasy.

She ran her hands over his dick, subtly producing a condom from God knows where and slipping it over him with a skill that made his jealous flare. How many men had she touched before him? He noted that she didn't once lean down to kiss him, but she rode him hard, scratching her nails down his chest and clenching around him so tightly he wondered if she had been made for him.

She called him a good boy and he found that he liked it. He found that he liked everything about Rey. He dug his fingers into her thighs and she moved his hands to her ass, hissing in a breath as he cupped her firmly.

She told him how much she liked his hands. He ran them all over her body trying to memorise every inch of her. She hummed out her approval and even moaned for him. He knew he would remember that sound for the rest of his life. Then she slipped a finger into her mouth and sucked it. His mouth went dry as she slowly placed it between her legs.

She begged him to come with her and he was all too ready to comply with her request having spent at least five minutes trying to keep his orgasm at bay with thoughts of drywalling and plaster boarding.

He pumped up into her wishing the condom wasn't separating them. It's amazing. She's amazing. She's the best he's ever had, no contest. The others pale in comparison. He already knows he wants more. Needs more. Her fingers quicken and she starts to shake as she breaks apart above him. She's beautiful, breath-taking, he upgrades her from angel to goddess.

She falls forward over him and he wraps his arms around her, wondering how long they would stay like that, hoping it would be forever. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a dreamy smile. Still no kiss, he noted with interest. She climbs off him and disposes of the condom, then crawls back into bed, placing his arm around her as she snuggled into his side. She's asleep in minutes but he stays awake for hours counting the freckles on her face. When he finally succumbs to exhaustion, he knows he will dream of her.

A few hours later, Ben woke up feeling unable to breath. His chest ached, his limbs shook and his heart pounded. He looked down at Rey, she was still fast asleep. He started to panic. He couldn't do this. This was wrong. He saw flashes of what a life with him would be like for Rey. Dark and dull. A hateful prison for a free spirit such as her. Rey was everything he used to be. Pure and untainted by the world's bitter disappointments. He didn't want that life for Rey. He didn't want to be the one to extinguish her light.

He got dressed and slipped out of the apartment. She would be mad but in time she would see it was for the best. Rey deserved better than the shell of a man he was. It was better for her this way; he could bear the heartache of never seeing her again if it meant she would be protected from the bleak monochrome world in which he existed. Rey was too good for him. He had no business getting mixed up with her, but what man didn't glimpse a rainbow and wish to touch it? That is what Rey would always be to him, a perfect rainbow in his sky full of grey.

Rey woke up feeling satisfied and fuzzy, but frowned when she realised that Ben was gone. She looked around; he hadn't even left a note. She sniffed back tears. Rey would not let herself cry over him.

'What an ass,' she hissed.

Sure, she had invited him to sleep with her and she hadn't expected him to fall in love but he could have at least stayed for breakfast! That would have been the decent thing to do. She felt cheap and used. She hated that feeling. Rey sighed, Ben was a wanker for sure, but she had to admit she was going to miss his cock. She shuddered at the thought of it. As cocks go it was certainly one of the finer examples of the male appendage and so, so big. Shame its owner was an even bigger dick.

Rey shook the thought away and stood up. Ben wasn't the first man who had used her and left her and he wouldn't be the last. Time to get dressed and go wait tables.

_Yey_.

Something caught Rey's eye next to her foot. She bent down and picked it up. It was the napkin that Ben had doodled the picture of the house on. It really was beautiful. Rey could never afford to own a house that big. Where had he said it was again? She smiled when she realised, she had retained the info regarding Ben's home town. A thought popped into Rey's head. She sat back down on the bed and bit her lip. She looked at the drawing.

'A big house just sitting out there empty you say? How can a girl refuse? After all, what good is a house if there's no one living in it?'

Rey was never one for staying in one place for too long. It was time for a new adventure. She giggled excitedly, pulled on some clothes and gathered her few possessions into a bag. She handed in her notice at the restaurant by giving the owner the finger and used her last few dollars to buy herself a bus ticket to Ben's barbie dream house.

When she arrived in the small town, it didn't take her long to locate the house using the napkin as a reference.

She gasped at the sight of it. It was ten times more beautiful than the sketch. Painted yellow and white, with large windows and set high up on a hill away from the rest of the town, it was a picture-perfect setting. Rey made quick work of the feeble lock and gasped at the sight before her. The property was surrounded by trees which were visible through the elongated windows and the inside was flooded with so much natural light you could practically imagine you were living outside. Rey loves it. She loved every inch of it. She had always felt deeply connected to nature and she mused that the house had been built for her.

'There must be more to you than meets the eye if you can build something like this, Ben Solo,' she murmured as she ran her hands over the walls, inspecting each room in turn and finding each as flawless as the last.

'What happened to you?'

It didn't take long for Rey's stomach to start rumbling and she started flipping through her play book in her mind to figure out which hustle she could pull to get some food in her belly. As it turned out, it was easier than she thought.

She overheard another customer in the general store asking for the cost to be 'charged to their account.' So, Rey decided she would just charge her purchases to the Solo account. Easy. She filled her basket with all kinds of goodies as well as some staples and smiled as sweetly as she could at the little old lady with the huge glasses eyeing her suspiciously from behind the counter.

'You're new aren't ya?' said the woman as she rang up Rey's purchases.

'Ahhh yes! Just got into town.'

'That'll be $22.50.'

'Can I put that on my account?'

The old lady narrowed her eyes.

'But you just got here today. You don't have an account here.'

'Ahhh, Sorry. I mean can I put that on Ben Solo's account?'

The old woman's eyes widened.

'You know Ben Solo?'

Rey swallowed.

'Yes, so can I put this on his account?'

'Ben doesn't have an account either. How do you know him?' Pressed the old woman.

_Shit_.

She would have to pretend they were together. It was the only feasible option.

'We're… involved.'

'Involved?'

'Yes, I've come on ahead to get the house ready. You know the big house on the hill?'

'Yes, I know Ben's house. You're staying there? No one has ever lived there before. It's not fit for purpose.'

'Exactly! That's why Benny Wenny sent me on ahead to get the place ready and then he'll come join me.'

The old woman's eyes widened even more.

'Ben's moving back here?'

_Well done, Rey. You big mouthed idiot._

'Ahhhh yes. We're moving back here. Together.'

_Fuck_. This was getting out of hand.

'So, it's pretty serious between you two?'

Rey thought back to the night before when they had been fucking each other's brains out.

'Ahhh, yes we're pretty close.'

The old woman looked Rey up and down. Rey didn't like it. It made her feel cheap again. She couldn't stop the next words from coming out of her mouth.

'Actually, we're deeply in love. It was a bit of a whirl-wind romance, he told me he couldn't live without me. Said he had to have me. That I'd ruined him for all other women.'

The woman's eyes popped out of her head.

'Are you telling me that you're _engaged _to Ben Solo?'

Rey didn't like the woman's tone. Was she implying that she wasn't good enough for Ben? Well screw her! She was plenty good enough; it was him that wasn't good enough for her! Dirty little coward, sneaking out in the middle of the night.

'Are you engaged to Ben?' the woman asked again.

Rey thought for a moment, she was in deep here but what did it matter? Ben said he hadn't been back to the house in five years. Why would he suddenly turn up now? Hell, if she was going to do this she might as well do it right.

'Actually, we're not engaged. We're married. I'm Rey Solo. Ben's wife, and it's very nice to meet you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Rey had properly introduced herself and peppered the conversation with a lot of personal details that Ben had divulged to her the previous night, the old lady or Maz as she had introduced herself, became a lot more hospitable. She even gave Rey a homemade cherry pie to take home for free.

Rey hummed happily all the way to the house on the hill. Once she returned home and put away the groceries, she made herself a sandwich and wondered how she was going to solve her next problem. The fact that apart from the bathroom and the kitchen which were equipped with the usual appliances the house had absolutely no furniture to speak of. There had to be somewhere she could pick up a few pieces. She checked her wallet. $20.00. Maybe she would get lucky and hit on a yard sale.

Thirty minutes later Rey began to think that she was having the best day ever as she perused the furniture at a local yard sale. She sat down in an old green recliner. It was comfortable and super soft. She checked if the recline feature still worked. It did.

'Ahhhhh!' she said out loud as she closed her eyes and settled into the chair.

'Can I help you?' Said a deep male voice. Rey cracked one eye and saw a handsome older man looking down at her with an amused expression.

'How much?' she said.

'$20.00,' came the reply.

'How about $10.00 and you deliver it for me?'

The man laughed out loud.

'I'm going to say yes because I like your brass, kid.'

'Great! I'm staying at the big house, the one on the hill?' Rey said as she jumped out of the chair.

The man's smile disappeared.

_Uh-oh_.

'You're staying in Ben's house?'

'Yeah.'

Why did everyone in this town find it so shocking that someone would want to _live_ in a house that was designed to be lived in?

'And Ben knows you're staying there?' the man asked, giving her a suspicious look.

Rey felt angry. Everyone she had met in this town so far looked at her like she was some sort of freeloading hussy. Which is exactly what she was but they were still being very rude!

'Yes, Ben knows I'm staying there, I happen to be his wife,' she said sticking her chin into the air.

_Ha! Suck on that old timer! _

The gentleman looked her over from head to toe.

'Is that so? Well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance…' he said, holding out his hand.

Rey took it.

'It's Rey, Mrs Rey Solo,' she said. She did have to admit that the name had a ring to it.

'It's nice to meet you Mrs Rey Solo, I'm Han, Han Solo, Ben's father.'

S.H.I.T

Rey's heart pounded in her chest. Now she was in Ben's childhood home with his mom and his dad who were pacing around the living room firing questions at her while she sat on the sofa and sipped her tea.

Now that she knew who Han was, she could see the family resemblance, the strong jaw, the cocky swagger, the crooked grin. She started to kick herself for not noticing it before.

Even Leia, his mom, shared features which were very similar to Bens. Particularly the eyes. She had to admit that Ben did have beautiful eyes.

'How could Ben not tell us he got married?' Leia exclaimed.

'It's because of the fight we had isn't it?' Han said.

They both looked at Rey expectantly.

'Ahhhh, yes. Yes. It's because of the fight. That's exactly it,' Rey said.

Leia put her hands on her hips and glared at Han.

'I told you we should have gone after him straight away, I told you we should have apologised sooner.'

'Don't put this all on me, you agreed with Luke too. We all decided to present a united front. I thought we had put it behind us anyway, its not like we never see him.'

'We've seen him a grand total of five times in five years and every time it's been exceedingly frosty!' Leia shot back.

Rey watched the argument unfold before her with interest as she sipped her tea. So, they had sided with Luke. Poor Ben. He lost his Uncle and his Mother and Fathers trust that day. She started to feel somewhat sympathetic towards her dashing ditcher.

Han ran a hand through his hair. Rey instantly recognised the mannerism and recalled Ben doing the same move.

'Rey, do you think he'll talk to us?' Han asked.

Rey looked thoughtful while she tried to decide how to play the situation.

'I think he needs time, but I believe he's coming around.'

Leia smiled at Rey.

'That's probably due to your influence, isn't it darling?'

Rey smiled. She found she liked being praised by Leia.

'I try,' she said with a self-depreciating look.

She sat forward in her chair.

'For now, why don't you communicate through me, I'm happy to play messenger, until he's...ready.'

Leia and Han looked at her.

'I'm so glad he found a sweet girl like you,' Leia said.

Rey smiled back at Leia.

'Truly it's me who is the lucky one for finding your son,' she answered truthfully.

Han and Leia exchanged a look.

'Why don't you let us help you with the house, it's the least we can do for our new daughter in-law,' Leia said.

'Oh, I couldn't,' Rey protested feebly.

'Nonsense! We would love to help!' Leia exclaimed.

'Well if you insist,' Rey said smiling sweetly while inside her head a can can line of Reys sang "we're in the money" while dollar bills fell from the imaginary sky.

'I've made a decision, Poe,' Ben announced as he marked up some blueprints laid out upon his desk.

Poe frowned at him from the chair opposite.

'Did it hurt? Do you need a minute?'' he asked as he sipped his coffee.

Ben rolled his eyes at his sarcastic colleague come friend.

'I'm going to sell the house.'

Poe sat forward.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah it's time. I'm never going to live there and I could really use the money.'

'Have you really thought this through?'

Ben sighed.

'Poe, I've had five fucking years to think this through, its time. I'm going to go up there this weekend, make some notes, take some pictures then I'll set up some meetings with some realtors as soon as I get back.'

'Wow, I just always thought you would end up living there, you know once you met a girl and wanted to settle down.'

Ben thought about Rey.

'Yeah well, I don't think that's ever going to happen,' he focused on the blueprints once more.

Poe knew when to shut his mouth around Ben. He stood up.

'Well let me know if I can do anything to help,' he offered.

'Thanks, Poe.'

'Anytime.'

Poe left and Ben rubbed his temples. He wasn't relishing the fact that he was going to have to go see the house again before selling it. It brought back too many bad memories, plus he didn't want his parents finding out that he was in town. He would have to play this on the down low and hopefully no one would even know that he had stopped by. Luckily, he considered himself really good at flying under the radar.

Rey directed the final two delivery men to place the sofa in the centre of the living room. Once they had left, she looked around at the fully furnished house and squealed. Leia and Han had provided her with a number of pieces from their own home and whatever they couldn't give her they paid for. Rey had never had so much fun. It was clear that Leia and Han were well off; they barely even checked the price tags on half of the things Rey picked out. It was a real eye opener for someone who considered condiments an extravagance.

Rey and Leia shopped every day that week and Rey quickly developed a soft spot for the sharp minded, sarcastic tongued older lady.

She developed an even softer spot for Han. It was hard not to warm to someone as likeable as he was. He had an old school charm and an honest heart that was rare in Rey's experience.

By the weekend, Rey had put her make believe husband right out of her mind. He was nothing more than a useful footnote to the fabulous new life she was leading.

Saturday morning, she shimmied around the kitchen in her cut off denim shorts and what she assumed was one of Ben's old shirts she had found in the back bedroom. the radio was blasting, the sun was shining and Rey's heart was full of joy.

She shook her ass to the music as she poured herself a mug full of the expensive rich roast Maz had recommended to her.

Rey was so engrossed in her one-woman dance party she didn't hear the door open behind her, she didn't see the tall, bewildered architect enter the room and look at her in amazement.

No, Rey didn't see him until she turned around and he had had time to fold his arms across his wide chest and perfect his angry scowl. Rey was well and truly busted.

F.U.C.K


	4. Chapter 4

Rey blinked. Her first thought was to jump him which was extremely unhelpful but he did look hot in that suit.

'What are you doing here?' She asked.

His face started to turn red.

_Uh-oh_. He was going to blow.

He came towards her stopping only a few inches in front of her.

'What am I doing here? I own this house! What the hell are you doing here?' he yelled.

Time to get in character. This wasn't the first time Rey had been backed into a corner. Now, how should she play this? Ahhh, yes. Rey blinked up at him.

'I had nowhere to go, the restaurant owner, you might remember him. Fat man? Permanent garlic breath? He kept letting himself into my apartment at all hours and forcing himself on me, when I refused him, he threw me out on the street. Then I remembered you saying this house was empty and I thought maybe it would be okay if I stayed here, just for a few days?'

The look in his eyes while he mulled this information over was exactly what she was hoping for. Appealing to the caveman inside him for protection had definitely been the right decision. So, she had told a little lie about Claude to get what she wanted. Big deal. Ben would never see the guy again.

'Okay. But that doesn't explain how you got all this stuff,' he said gesturing to the room around them.

_Crap_.

'Well the groceries I put on our account,' she said, avoiding his eyes and moving towards the sofa. She sat down.

'_Our_ account?'

Rey smiled.

'Well Maz, you know Maz, she is delightful, I love her so much, she might have kind of assumed that you and I are…'

'That you and I are what?' Ben demanded coming towards her once more.

Rey swallowed hard.

'Would you like some pie? It's amazing Maz made it herself.'

'No, I don't want any pie! What the hell is going on, Rey? Did you come out here and just start telling people you were my girlfriend to get free stuff?'

Well damn, that was right on the money. Rey shrugged and picked at her fingernails.

'People just sorta assumed and I didn't correct them.'

Ben ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa opposite Rey.

'Okay, explain from the beginning.'

'I needed some food, I was starving, Maz wouldn't let me open an account so I said that I was _with_ you and that made things a whole lot easier for me.'

Ben rubbed at his temples.

'So, you told her you were my girlfriend?'

'Not exactly…'

'Well, what did you tell her exactly?'

Rey chewed her lip.

'Well, I needed something a bit more official than girlfriend…'

Then he noticed the coffee table.

'This is…'

_Shit_.

'This is my mother's coffee table.'

'Yes, it is. I know, it's not really my taste either but everything in here represents a compromise, you know your mother. She can be very insistent.'

Ben looked like his head was a ticking time bomb. He came towards her. He was chewing the inside of his cheek. He looked thoroughly intimidating but she wasn't afraid. She just wanted his angry hands all over her. God he was hot when he was mad. She shook the thought away.

_This is the asshole who walked out on you, remember?_

'Do my parents also think we're involved?' Ben growled.

'That really wasn't my fault, I just innocently wandered upon their yard sale and we were negotiating the delivery of that chair over there and I had to give him the address. He put two and two together himself after that. I had no idea I was talking to _your_ Father!'

'I don't believe this. What the fuck do you think you are doing?'

Woah. That was a bit harsh.

You don't need to yell,' she said.

'Yes, I do need to yell! A raving lunatic had forced her way into my life and doesn't seem to understand how completely insane her actions are!'

Rey got angry.

'I didn't mean for this to happen.'

'You could have told everyone the truth; you could have at least left my bloody parents out of it!' he roared.

Rey stood up and put her hands on her hips.

'I couldn't tell them the truth, could I? Not after I'd told the rest of the town we were married!'

Ben stared at her unblinkingly.

'The whole town thinks we're married?' he said the words really slowly.

_Shit_.

'Did I not mention that before?' Rey said in a squeaky voice.

'You said you told Maz we were involved.'

'Involved could imply marriage,' Rey said in a small voice.

Ben came towards her. She could feel the waves of anger radiating from him.

'Do you have any idea what you've done? Don't you see how disgusting your behaviour is?'

Rage filtered through her. How dare he call her disgusting.

'And what of your behaviour? Sneaking out in the middle of the night? No note? No contact information? Nothing! You left me feeling cheap and used. So, I figured you owed me, so I came up here to escape a bad situation and yes things got a bit out of hand but I never set out to lie to anyone. It just sort of happened.'

'Well make it un-happen.'

Rey's heart dropped in her chest. She had known this wild ride was going to come to an end. She just hadn't realised it would come so soon. She huffed and flopped back down onto the sofa.

'Fine, I'll tell everyone the truth,' she muttered.

'And what of the money you stole?'

She glared up at him.

'I didn't steal anything but I'll find some way to pay everyone back.'

'I still don't think you grasp the severity of what you've done, maybe I should involve the police,' Ben said.

Rey looked at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't dare, would he? What an arsehole! She started to plan her escape. She would knock him out with the hideous stone sculpture Leia had insisted she buy and steal his car keys. There was no way she was going back to jail. He could go fuck himself.

_Knock knock knock._

They both looked at the door. Han and Leia smiled through the glass at them waving excitedly.

'Shit,' Ben and Rey said in unison.

'Not a word,' Ben hissed at Rey and she pulled her fingers across her lips sarcastically.

Ben answered the door and his mother went into overdrive.

'Ben! I had no idea you were here!' I'm so happy to see you!' she embraced Ben who looked so awkward Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

'Congratulations! She's a wonder, Ben. We just love her,' Leia gushed waving a finger at Rey, Rey scrunched up her face and waved a finger back at her.

Han smiled warmly at Ben.

'She's amazing, kid.'

His dad slapped him on the back. Ben looked stunned.

He felt as if he was in some sort of alternative universe. His mother was smiling at him just as she used to before he took the job with Snoke. His dad actually seemed _proud_ of him. He was still angry with them but it felt good to have them approve of his choices. Maybe having a fake wife had its advantages. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Maybe he could make this work for him. Maybe he could use this situation to get what he really wanted.

He plastered a smile on his face.

'Well obviously I agree, I married her,' he replied in a voice as smooth as butter.

As his words filtered through Rey's brain, she looked at him as if he had just sprouted two heads.

Had he just announced that he had _married_ her? Of his own free will? What was going on? Was he playing along? But why? Maybe for his parents. Maybe he didn't want to let them down or there was some other reason.

_Who cares? If it keeps you out of jail, just go with it. _

Leia came towards her.

'Did you give any more thought to letting us host a wedding reception?'

Uh oh. She hadn't mentioned that to Ben yet. She saw his nostrils flare.

'Ahhh, we still need to discuss it properly,' Rey replied.

Leia nodded.

'It's just now that the news is out people want to know how to congratulate you both. They want to know where to send the money and the gifts?'

'Gifts?' Rey said, her eyes lighting up.

Ben came towards her and slid his arm across her shoulders, his fingers gripped her tightly. She got the message. He wanted her to shut up. The fact that his touch lit her up inside was beside the point.

'We'll discuss it later,' he said, his eyes were dark and threatening. Rey knew he intended to scare her, but all his little display did was turn her on.

_Bring it on, big boy_, she thought to herself.

He was in as deep as she was now. She held her chin up towards him. He was going to have to treat her a little nicer if he wanted her to participate in whatever this new ruse was.

'Leia, I love your hair,' Rey purred.

'Oh, thank you, my dear, I just had it done.'

'Did Han even notice? Benny never notices, do you sweetheart?'

Ben gritted his teeth.

Leia laughed happily and Rey joined in, shaking herself free of Ben's arm.

'Oh, you are so good together,' his mother crooned.

'I could just eat him up!' Rey exclaimed to his mother's obvious delight and Ben's dismay.

'Leave some for me!' His mother trilled.

Ben looked as if he was going to throw up.

'Mom, Dad, we need to run some errands,' Ben said coldly.

Leia looked disappointed. Rey glared at Ben. She didn't like to see Leia so sad.

'But we'll pop by later for dinner if you'll have us?' Rey offered.

She didn't need to glance at Ben to know his head was about to explode.

_Screw you, grumpy pants, I happen to really like your mother!_

Leia lit up.

'Oh, that would be wonderful! Around five? Come on Han, we have a lot to prepare.'

'See you kids later,' Han said with a nod as he followed Leia to the car.

They both waved and smiled until his parents were out of view. Then they turned on each other.

'What was that?' Ben growled.

'Ha!' Rey shouted.

'What do you mean what was that? What the hell were you doing? I thought you were all for outing me and having the cop's cart me off in cuffs?'

'I had an idea.'

'Oh, found a use for me now have ya?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, spill hubby.'

Ben let out an exasperated sigh.

'As you know, I'm up for partner with my firm. But Snoke doesn't think I have what it takes. Maybe if he sees this house, maybe he will change his mind about that.'

'What does that have to do with me?'

'Snoke has refused all my previous attempts to get him up here to see this place, but if we hold our wedding reception here…'

'He'll be socially obligated to attend,' Rey said filling in the blanks.

'Exactly. Plus, a lot of the big wigs at Snoke Architecture are married men, who knows, maybe it will help tip the scales for me.'

'Why Ben, you old romantic,' Rey said dryly.

Ben rolled his eyes at her.

'So, what do you think?' he asked.

Rey looked thoughtful.

'It could work. This house is a work of art.'

Ben looked surprised but pleased by her answer.

'I remember you mentioning your boss. You said he was a giant douche,' Rey recalled.

Ben sighed again as his mind flooded with images from their night together. He ran a hand through his hair.

'I shared quite a lot of things I shouldn't have with you that night.'

Rey winced at the slight. Did he also include her bed in that list? Geez this guy really knew how to impress the ladies.

'Do we have a deal?' Ben pressed.

'I get to live in the house?' Rey asked.

'Yes.'

'Until you make partner?'

'Yes.'

'Where will you live?'

'In town during the week but I'll come up here on weekends to keep up the pretence and keep an eye on you,' he shot her a look.

Rey made a face at him.

'Do I get an expenses account?'

Ben worked his jaw.

'Within reason.'

'And a car?'

Ben growled.

'Anything else some of my blood perhaps?' he snarled.

'No thank you.' Rey sighed. 'So, we get Snoke up here, I talk you up like the good little dutiful wife that I am, he sees the house, offers you the promotion and then what?'

'Once the partnership is in place, we wait a few months then we announce our separation,' Ben said with a shrug.

'And then what happens to me?'

'I don't know, we go our separate ways I guess.'

'Wow Ben, way to make a woman feel needed,' she muttered.

'What was that?' he asked.

'Nothing.'

'Do we have a deal?' Ben asked, holding out his hand.

'Okay, it's a deal,' she shook his hand and tried to ignore the sparks that travelled up her arm at his touch.

Ben smiled.

'Okay, let's get down to business, tell me about yourself.'

Rey looked panicked.

'Why?'

'If you're going to be my wife, Rey, people will assume that I have at least a basic knowledge of what makes you tick,' his voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Okay,' she mumbled. They sat down facing each other.

'Let's start with your parents, what did you say they did again?'

'Actually, I lied to you, I don't have any parents.'

'Really? That's great.'

Rey looked at him in disbelief.

'Shit I don't mean it's great, I just mean dead parents are a lot easier in this situation.'

'Well I can't tell you how thrilled I am, finally being an orphan pays off!' Rey said dryly.

There was an awkward silence and then Ben spoke again.

'So, you grew up in a Foster home?' he asked carefully.

'_Seven_ foster homes,' she corrected him.

'Wow,' and there it was the edge of sympathy in his voice, the sound she worked really hard to avoid with all her make-believe bullshit.

'It wasn't so bad,' she lied, crossing and uncrossing her arms nervously.

Ben got the message and changed the subject.

'Okay, what else? I already know you're just a waitress…'

'And I already know you're just an asshole,' Rey shot back.

'Hey!' Ben complained.

'Well how would you feel if I said you were _just_ an architect?'

'Point taken.'

'What do you like to do is your free time? Do you have any hobbies?'

Rey snorted.

'Hobbies are for people with money. Bet you have a million of them.'

'All I do is work,' Ben muttered.

'And all I do is try to survive. Wow, we're really fucking boring,' Rey said.

Ben laughed. A real laugh. A laugh she had drawn out of him. She felt something warm form in the pit of her stomach. She cleared her throat.

'Let's talk about living arrangements, I get the bed,' she said firmly.

'Fine, I'll sleep on what I can only assume is going to be an incredibly uncomfortable sofa,' Ben muttered patting the couch.

'You could sleep in the chair,' Rey suggested.

'I'm not sleeping in that flea ridden thing!' Ben said with disgust.

Rey rolled her eyes and moved to the kitchen. She started to search through the kitchen cupboards for the last of her Oreos.

'Don't be such a snob! It's really comfy. Back when I had no furniture. I slept there every night. Naked.'

She couldn't help but sneak in that last little detail. Just to torture him. He liked to act all high and mighty but she knew he had wanted her badly enough to chase her that night. There was a chance he was still attracted to her on some level. She turned to see him staring at the chair with an expression that might almost be called jealous. Still wanted her then.

Interesting...

Ben stood up.

'I have no idea what to do now, I came here with the intent to sell this place, obviously that isn't happening now.'

Rey's heart dropped. She knew it was silly, the house wasn't hers, never had been, but the thought of anyone else living there made her feel extremely sad.

_Lock it up you silly sod!_ she told herself.

She gave up looking for her Oreos. She must have eaten them already.

'You could take me out for lunch?' Rey suggested with a wink.

'I don't think so.'

Rey whined.

'Oh, come on Ben. You were the one who said we need to appear like a real married couple. Real husbands treat their hungry wives to lunch.'

Ben's lip quirked for a moment. He could deny it all he wanted but she knew there was a part of him that liked her. She planned on exploiting it for all it was worth.

She rubbed her stomach and turned down the corners of her mouth.

'Fine,' Ben muttered and headed for the door. Rey smiled as she skipped after him.

'Can I drive?' she asked.

'Absolutely not.'

Rey huffed.

'Why not?'

'With all due respect you don't look like you've ever handled a Porsche.'

They reached Ben's car and Rey kicked a tyre just to see him seethe.

'I'll have you know I used to boost cars like this on a regular basis, I can probably handle this baby better than you ever could.'

'And the felony's just keep piling up.'

'Aren't you happy you married me, sweet pea?' Rey said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

'Thrilled,' Ben said in a deadpan voice as he started up the engine.


	5. Chapter 5

'I've never seen anyone consume that amount of food in such a short space of time,' Ben said.

'Well get used to it hubby,' Rey said patting her stomach.

'Is that everything sweetie?' Amilyn asked.

Rey liked Amilyn. She owned the diner but she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty pitching in when they were down a waitress or two.

'No thank you, Ami, as always that was delicious.'

Ami smiled down at her, then turned to Ben.

'It's good to see you, Ben, and congratulations on bagging this one. She's an absolute treasure.'

Rey beamed up at her.

'I know, I wake up every morning thinking about how lucky I am. It's almost _criminal_,' Ben replied.

Rey kicked him under the table and Ben stifled a groan. Ami appeared oblivious. She turned to address Rey once more.

'Now you make sure you take a few of those muffins with you on the way out, on the house.'

'Sure will,' Rey replied.

Ami walked away and Rey looked at Ben smugly.

'Why does everyone keep giving you things for free?' Ben asked.

Rey shrugged.

'I can't help it if everyone thinks I'm adorable. Well everyone but _you_.'

Ben opened his mouth to respond but then seemed to think better of it and closed it again.

He put some money down on the table and left a generous tip. Rey was happy to see that, as a waitress she appreciated people who appreciated their waiting staff.

Rey grabbed her muffins on the way out and smiled warmly at Ami.

'Why don't we go for a walk down Main Street?' Rey asked as they left.

It was a warm afternoon and Rey didn't feel like getting back in the car right away. L

Ben hesitated. Rey rolled her eyes.

'It's a walk, Ben. Nothing sinister.'

'Alright,' he agreed at last.

They started down the street.

'This is a bit different from walking in the big city isn't it?' Rey said.

'You can say that again.'

'Which do you prefer?' Rey asked.

'The city.'

'Why?'

Ben shoved his hands into his pockets.

'It doesn't pretend to be something it's not. This place likes to make you think you can be happy, that you can have the American dream, but it's all bullshit. At least the city doesn't promise you anything more than a crappy ever after.'

'Wow, that's some giant chip you have on your shoulder.'

Ben shrugged in response.

'Well I like it here,' Rey said with a sigh. 'Just listen.'

'I don't hear anything.'

'Exactly. It's so peaceful. I don't know why you ever left.'

'To make something of myself? To better my situation?'

'Is that what you think your current situation is? Better?'

Ben was silent.

'That's what I thought,' Rey replied.

'I don't know who you think you are to judge me, none of this is real, Rey, you're living in a dream world of your own invention.'

'That maybe but at least I'm enjoying it. I doubt you can say the same about your reality.'

Suddenly, it started to pour down with rain. Ben ran under a nearby awning to avoid getting wet, but Rey just laughed as she spun around under the warm spray.

Ben watched her dumbstruck as her clothes began to cling to her frame. He swallowed hard. His pants tightened. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Eventually he regained his senses enough to scold her.

'Rey! You'll catch your death! Come here!'

'Yes, Dad!' she called back, as she ran towards him. He grumbled something about refusing to be her nurse if she caught pneumonia. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her, placing an arm across her shoulders as they ran back to the car. He tried to angle his large frame to protect her as much as he could although he suspected the damage was already done.

When they got into the car he tried not to watch as she pushed back her wet hair. He tried not to stare at the tiny beads of water on her skin as they rolled down her chest towards her breasts. He took a deep breath to steady himself and started the car. This girl was trouble in every sense of the word. What was he getting himself into?

Back at the house, Rey dried her hair and changed before they headed out to have dinner with Ben's parents.

'I don't know why you got us into this,' Ben grumbled in the car.

'Oh, stop being such a killjoy. I happen to really like your parents and I enjoy spending time with them.'

'You can't just force your way into other people's families Rey, that's not how it works. You're not a fucking cuckoo.'

Rey rolled her eyes at Ben's routine hostility.

'Wow, I can really pick my fake husbands can't I? You're positively swoon worthy!' she shot back.

Ben's mouth quirked up into a grin.

'I aim to please,' he drawled.

'Well you need to aim a lot higher, because your shots are well below the belt Mister!'

Ben huffed out a breath.

'Okay, I'll try to be civil.'

'Thank you.'

Ben worked his jaw.

'It's just, since the thing with my Uncle, it took a long time before I couldn even speak to my parents again and the last time I hung out with them socially was at my cousin's funeral.'

'Sounds like I came along at just the right time then.'

Ben smirked.

'Maybe you did.'

Rey's heart thumped in her chest. She turned to give him a warm smile.

'Now there's the charming man I met that night at the restaurant. Where's he been hiding?'

Ben's face turned serious; he kept his eyes firmly facing forward.

'We're here,' he announced as they pulled up outside of his parents' house.

True to her word, Leia had gone all out and Rey

was in her element. Her eyes ran over the extravagant spread of food.

'I thought it might be nice to have a buffet,' Leia announced.

'And you were 100% correct. Question, can I take home the leftovers?' Rey asked.

'She's just joking,' Ben interjected.

'I never joke when it comes to food,' Rey answered seriously.

Leia handed Rey a plate which was half full before Leia even had time to hand Ben his.

'So, when will you move back permanently, Ben?' Leia asked.

Ben glared at Rey who had neglected to inform him of his relocation plans. Rey avoided his eyes and filled her plate with more cold meats.

'There's been a change of plan,' he mumbled. 'I'm going to continue to work in the city, and come up here to be with Rey on weekends.'

'Oh,' Leia looked sad again.

'But I'll be here seven days a week,' Rey added. Leia smiled at her.

Han snorted.

'I told Leia I wouldn't put money on you moving back out here,' he said to his son.

Rey felt the temperature change to decidedly chilly. Ben looked at his father.

'Yeah well perhaps if Uncle Luke had given me the position, he promised me, I would still be living out here seeing as his firm is just a short drive away. You wanna blame someone for why I moved away, blame him.'

Leia stepped in between her boys.

'Let's not have any of this unpleasantness tonight,' she said firmly.

Rey looked at Han and then at Ben. She decided to side with her fake husband. She put her plate down and walked over to him, wrapping her hands around his arm. He looked down at her in surprise as she addressed Leia.

'We talked about it and Ben's put so much work in at the firm he just can't leave right now, and the commute would be too much for him. We expect he'll be announced partner any day now.'

Ben's nostrils flared.

'Partner? Oh, my goodness, Ben! I'm so proud!' Gushed Leia.

Han nodded.

'That's great, kid,' he said, rather unenthusiastically. Rey was annoyed by his response.

'Well I think it's amazing,' she said suddenly reaching up and placing an impulsive kiss on Ben's cheek.

_Shit_. Maybe that was too much. Ben gazed down at her with a look she couldn't quite read, but he didn't protest so that was a good sign.

'Behind every man there's a great woman,' Leia said to her.

Rey blushed. Leia was always so lovely to her. She was starting to feel like a bit of a heel for being so dishonest with the woman who had accepted her so easily into her life.

They all sat down at the dining room table with their loaded plates.

'Ben I have to tell you, the story of how you proposed was so wonderful I cried!' Leia exclaimed.

Rey presses her lips together.

'Yes it was a rather memorable event,' Ben murmured.

'Falling in love without even seeing Rey's face and going as far as to propose while she was still in recovery from that motorcycle accident and all wrapped up in bandages like something from an old monster movie? I mean, it's like something from a romance novel!'

'It is, isn't it?' Ben said, knocking his leg against Rey's under the table. Rey kept her head down and kept eating as Leia continued.

'Getting married in secret in the hospital chapel and then having the doctors unwrap the gauze just as you were pronounced man and wife. I just wish I could have been there,' Leia put her hand over her heart.

'You and me both,' Ben muttered under his breath.

'What was that?' Leia asked.

Rey choked on her food.

Ben patted her on the back.

'Are you alright, _darling_?' he sneered.

Oh she was going to hear about all this later. She was sure of it.

'Fine,' she said with a fake smile, reaching for her water glass.

'And then that awful story about that shark that swallowed Rey's rings while you were honeymooning? Awful business! When are you going to arrange for the replacements?' Leia asked casually.

Ben looked incensed.

_Oh well, _Rey thought to herself. _I'm already in deep shit, might as well enjoy it. _

'Yes, sweetheart, when are you going to sort the replacements?' She asked looking up at Ben and fluttering her eyelids.

'I thought we agree we couldn't afford the expense right now, darling,' Ben said through gritted teeth.

'Oh yes, that's right. I completely forgot,' Rey said returning to her food.

Leia looked horrified.

'She can't have no wedding ring Ben! That's awful! Wait! I have an idea.'

Leia disappeared from the room.

'What is she doing?' Ben asked Han.

Han shrugged as he ate.

'Beats me, you know your mother, she never tells me anything.'

Leia returned looking triumphant and holding out a beautiful diamond ring and a plain band.

'Here,' Leia said handing the rings to Rey.

Rey looked at the rings in Leia's outstretched palm. They were platinum no doubt about it. The diamond was 2 carats and looked to be high clarity. Probably worth $5,000 easy. In a trance like state she reached out to take them and Ben slapped her fingers away. Rey pulled her hand back and frowned.

'Hey!' she said.

'Ben What on earth are you doing?' Leia asked.

Ben looked at his mother.

'I'll get her a new set of rings,' he said firmly.

'Good,' Leia said. 'But she can wear these ones until you do.'

Leia came towards Rey and put the rings on her finger. Rey was mesmerised by them for a sparkling moment.

'They were my mother's,' Leia said gently.

Rey felt a rock form in her stomach. This was wrong. There were lines she didn't cross. Stealing jewellery from dead women was definitely one of those lines.

'Oh! I couldn't,' she said starting to take off the rings. Leia halted her fingers.

'Nonsense. I can do whatever I want with them and I want you to have them. At least until Ben makes good on his promise to buy you replacements.'

Rey looked at Ben for approval. He nodded briefly before returning to his food.

'Thank you, Leia,' Rey said softly.

'You're welcome, dear,' she replied before returning to her seat.

Rey took a deep breath. Okay, maybe this was getting a bit out of hand, but there really wasn't anyway she could back out now. She looked at her fake mother and father inlaw. Maybe after the fake divorce she could somehow arrange it so she got custody of Ben's parents. He was barely using them anyway.

When they had all finished and Leia and Han were in the kitchen bickering about where the china went, Ben turned to Rey.

'Those rings are only temporary,' Ben hissed under his breath.

'I know,' Rey hissed back.

'My parents too,' he added.

Rey seethed. How did he know what she had been thinking?

'Don't worry, Ben. I'm not going to steal anything from you,' she muttered.

'Good because trust is earned,' Ben drawled.

'You're an ass,' Rey sniped.

'What was that dear?' Leia said as she reappeared with dessert.

'I was just telling Ben what an asset he is to the firm,' Rey replied.

'Such a supportive wife,' Leia praised.

Ben snorted and Rey glared at him. Leia handed her a slab of chocolate cake and Rey cheered up a bit. Ben declined his so Rey ate his piece too. When it was time to leave Rey hugged Leia and Han tightly and Ben gave them an awkward nod. Rey followed him out to the car.

'You don't appreciate your parents,' she said.

'With all due respect, you don't know anything about my family,' he replied.

Rey felt hurt and angry.

'With no due respect, you don't know what it's like growing up without a single family member to speak of,' she shot back. 'Don't be so quick to throw away something others have longed for their whole lives.'

They got into the car and drove back to the house in silence. Ben opened the door and held it for Rey to enter. She felt drained after her outburst and didn't think she could handle anymore bickering with Ben.

'I'm going to take a shower and go to bed,' she said.

Ben nodded.

'I'm just going to pop out for a bit,' he muttered.

Rey took a long, hot shower which made her feel miles better. When she got out, she saw Ben had been in the bedroom. Two packets of unopened Oreos lay on the bed. She picked them up. Was this some sort of apology? How had he known they were her favourite? She smiled. Damn it. This guy was tricky.

'Keep your wits about you, Rey,' she muttered. Opening the packet and popping a biscuit in her mouth whole.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Rey scrunched her eyes up and whined. She wasn't ready to leave her dream behind yet. Ben was being so lovely to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and slowly snaking his way down her body...

Another louder throat noise, Rey cracked an eye open. Ben was standing over the bed staring down at her. Not snaking down her naked body.

_Disappointing. _

'Do we need to have a talk about boundaries?' she yawned.

'I do apologise for waking you as you sleep soundly in _my _bed Princess, but it appears our dog is here…' Ben said with a frown, wiping Oreo crumbs off the bed spread.

Rey sat up suddenly with a delighted look on her face.

'Chewie? Chewie is here! Where?' her eyes darted around the room.

'In the living room.'

Rey jumped out of bed and leapt into the living room. There was Chewie padding around the living room, smelling all the furniture.

'Chewie!' Rey shouted, running towards him. The dog spotted her and its tail went into overdrive. He bounded over to her and started licking every inch of her face. Rey giggled relentlessly.

A pretty girl stood by the front door. She smiled down at Rey.

'I know it's Sunday and not technically a work day but the paperwork came through and I just had to bring him to you,' Rose said with a smile.

Rey had met Rose at an animal adoption event. She had fallen in love with Chewie right away. She had always wanted a dog but never had the space, she figured now that she had a house with a huge garden, she could finally indulge herself.

'Thank you so much, Rose.'

The pretty young girl beamed back at her.

'Your husband seemed somewhat confused…'

'Oh, Chewie was a surprise for him, don't worry, once he gets over the initial shock he'll be thrilled.'

Rose smiled.

'I'd better be going, are we still on for lunch next week?'

'Definitely,' Rey replied enthusiastically.

Rose waved cheerfully as she left. Ben appeared in the living room.

'Could we talk about the fact that we apparently have a dog now?' he drawled.

'We can,' Rey replied as she rubbed noses with Chewie.

'Okay, can we talk about the fact that I don't want a fucking dog?'

'Come on Ben, you're barely here! It's completely believable that I would get a pet to keep me company, and make me feel more secure.'

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose.

'I shouldn't have to say this to you of all people but I feel like I need to remind you that this fucking marriage is only temporary.'

'Well then you don't have to put up with Chewie for long then do you?'

Ben sighed.

'What kind of dog is he anyway?'

Rey smiled to herself. She had won.

'He's a chocolate goldendoodle!'

Ben looked at her with disdain.

'What the fuck is that?'

Rey rolled her eyes.

'It's a dog obviously.'

'Sounds like a snack food.'

'He does sound like a snack food! And I bet you would be delicious, yes you would! Yes, you would!' Rey sang to Chewie who lapped up the attention.

Ben tried to hide it but Rey caught his twitch of a smile.

'Come pet him,' Rey said.

'No.'

'Come on!'

Ben huffed but walked over to her. He put his hand tentatively on Chewie's head. Chewie didn't know how to act, he sat still for a moment but that was hard. So, he angled his head so he could sniff the man's hand. He smelt good. Chewie reached up and licked him. The man tasted good too. Chewie's tail started to wag.

'He likes you,' Rey crooned.

Ben stroked Chewie's head.

'Yeah well, he better not shed all over the furniture,' he mumbled back.

'You want some breakfast?' He asked heading to the kitchen. Rey was pleasantly surprised. He was offering to make food for her? Maybe he was warming up to her.

'Yes please,' she said, climbing up onto one of the stools around the kitchen island and suddenly becoming very aware of the fact that she was only wearing panties and one of Ben's old t-shirts. She glanced nervously at Ben. Had he noticed?

He was facing away from her pulling some glasses out of a high cabinet.

'So, did you bring your own clothes or do you just plan on wearing everything I had in storage up here?'

He'd noticed then. He handed her a glass of orange juice. She figured she might as well tell him the truth.

'I only have a few bits of clothing despite my uniform which I left behind,' she shrugged.

She took a sip of her juice, feeling Ben's eyes on her.

'We'll go out and get you a few things,' he said suddenly.

'That's okay, you don't have to do that.'

'Rey, you're my wife now. How do you think it reflects on me if you walk around looking like you've raided a goodwill charity bin?'

'Okay,' she huffed. 'But I don't think I look that bad…'

'You don't look bad Rey, in fact you look very… anyway, you don't look bad it's just not very becoming for my wife.'

She felt heat begin to pool between her legs. She wished he would stop referring to her as 'his wife'. It was making her insides go gooey.

'We'll go shopping after breakfast,' Ben announced.

Rey smiled at him.

'I have to take Chewie for a walk first,' she replied.

'Okay, I'll come too.'

Rey looked at him in surprise.

'You want to come?'

'Rey, that dog looks like it could pull your arm off. I'll come and hold the lead to prevent you from suffering any serious damages. I told you I'm not willing to be your nurse.'

'Okay,' Rey agreed. Feeding her, offering to take her shopping, worrying about her wellbeing?

_A gal could get used to this..._

Ben cooked bacon and eggs and even though he pulled all the fat off and grilled the bacon, she enjoyed every mouthful and so did Chewie who sat happily at her feet throughout the meal enjoying the raindrops of bacon bits that fell into his waiting mouth.

'Thank you,' she said as he took her empty plate.

'You're welcome.'

'I'll go get changed,' she said, hopping off her stool. Chewie followed her happily.

Rey showered and shaved and then went through her bag of meagre possessions. She pulled on a red vest top and her cut off jean shorts. She combed her shoulder length hair and put on a bit of mascara. She looked in the full-length mirror. That would have to do. Maybe she could pick up a few more bits of make-up once Ben started transferring funds into her account. She figured Ben probably preferred a woman to look more sophisticated rather than the girl next door look she had going on. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She didn't want Ben to find her attractive. He was just a cash cow. She glanced at her reflection; she didn't look like she was buying it either.

Rey headed back out into the living room. Ben had cleaned up the breakfast things and was sitting on the couch with a book and Chewie's head in his lap. He ruffled the dog's hair with one hand.

Rey stifled a laugh. So much for not wanting to get dog hair on the sofa.

'I'm ready!' she announced and both Chewie and Ben jumped up off the sofa to look at her. Chewie wagged his tail enthusiastically. Ben ran his eyes over her and swallowed hard. She found it amusing to compare their reactions.

'I know I'm not much to look at but hey, I am wearing my own clothes.'

'You look… fine,' Ben muttered.

'Another winning example of the charm that wooed me into your arms,' Rey shot back.

Ben rolled his eyes.

'If I were your actual husband, I would do something about the smart mouth of yours.'

His eyes turned dark and Rey's heart sped up. She wanted to ask what he had in mind but was afraid to. She turned her attention to Chewie.

'Let's go for that walk, huh?' Rey grabbed the lead Rose had left and attached it to Chewie's collar.

Chewie padded from paw to paw excitedly.

Once they were outside, Rey had to concede that Chewie would have indeed ripped her arm off. Luckily Ben was able to keep him under control as he explored his new surroundings with all the enthusiasm of an escaped toddler.

They walked in silence around the grounds a few times before Rey couldn't take it anymore.

'The house and the land really are beautiful, Ben.'

'Thank you.'

She sighed.

'If I could live anywhere in the world, I would want to live somewhere just like this.'

'Well when I sell it, maybe you can.'

Rey snorted.

'Ben, if I could afford a place like this would I be making up fake husbands just so I can buy groceries?'

'Point taken,' Ben said with a small smile.

'I'm not fake though, I'm very real,' he added.

_Yes, you are…_

Rey thought, trying not to lust over him in his black dress pants and crisp white shirt. Her eyes focused on his tense forearms as he wrestled to keep Chewie under control. She fanned herself.

_Get a hold of yourself girl! _

She forced herself to bring up the awkward subject of coin.

'I don't want to seem like a gold-digger or anything— '

Ben snorted and Rey glared at him.

'But I'm way into my overdraft so if you could arrange for— '

'Already taken care of.'

Rey blinked at him.

'What?'

'$1,000 will be transferred into your account on a weekly basis until our arrangement is dissolved.'

'How did you get my bank account details?' she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

'Maybe you're not the only one with secret,' Ben offered arching an eyebrow at her.

A warm feeling bloomed in her chest. Maybe, maybe they weren't so different after all? Maybe they had more in common than she realised.

_Really Rey? You think this is how people meet their soulmates? By forcing them into scam marriages? Grow up. This isn't a soap opera. _

'Thank you,' she said softly.

Ben shrugged and pulled on the lead sharply as Chewie tried to bite the head off a tasty looking tulip. Rey bit her lip. It was hard not to be affected by the picture-perfect married couple image they were projecting to the world right at that moment.

_If only people knew the truth…_ she thought sadly.

'Okay, I think that's long enough to satisfy the beast,' Ben announced.

They headed back to house.

'Are you sure you want to come clothes shopping with me?' Rey asked. 'Isn't this kind of every guy's worst nightmare?'

'I think I should be there to curb your spending,' Ben said.

'I'm not that bad,' Rey complained.

Rey opened the door to the house and spread his arms wide as a now leadless and lawless Chewie ran past him.

Rey bit her lip as she looked at all the expensive furnishings she had bought with Leia.

'I didn't buy everything here,' she said in a small voice.

Ben snorted.

'Nope just the essentials, like that ornamental bird cage?'

'That was your mother's fault! She said it would tie everything together. She said it was a necessity.'

'Let this be a lesson to you, my mother is rarely to be trusted.'

Rey cocked her head to the side.

'It's not just the thing with your Uncle that put a wedge between you and your parents is it? There's something more.'

Ben looked uncomfortable; he ran a hand through his hair.

'They weren't there a lot when I was growing up. Luke spent a lot of time raising me.'

Rey nodded and Ben shrugged.

'Anyway, you don't need to hear my sob story about the sad little rich boy who missed his mom and dad,' he smirked, but Rey saw the pain in his eyes.

She came towards him and put a hand on his arm.

'Just because you weren't poor, doesn't mean your feelings aren't valid, Ben.'

He looked down at her, she saw his eyes zoom in on her lips. She couldn't help but remember how they had felt against hers that night. Sweet and soft until he nipped her tongue, that edge of danger was what she had found most interesting about him. He cleared his throat and looked away; the moment was gone. She tried to hide her disappointment by plastering a smile on her face. She let go of his arm and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

'Come on then money bags, let's go buy me something pretty.'

Ben smiled down at her, grateful for the subject change.

'Not a gold-digger, huh?' he teased.

'Nope, but who's gonna say no if someone is willing to throw a few nuggets their way?' she said with a wink.

'


	7. Chapter 7

Rey emerged from the dressing room with a sigh.

'These people are being way too nice to me, how am I supposed to have my pretty woman moment if they refuse to look down on me and try to eject me from the store?'

She spun around in front of Ben in her latest outfit.

'What do you think?' she asked him.

Ben folded his newspaper and looked up at her from his armchair.

'It's not right for you.'

'What do you mean? This looks just like something an architect's wife would wear.'

'If she were fifty years old, yes. I want you to look young and hot.'

She raised her eyebrows at him.

'You heard me, no wife of mine would wear that dowdy brown monstrosity.'

Rey disappeared back into the changing room. She changed into the sluttiest outfit she could find, a skin tight illuminous pink strapless dress, and walked back out.

'Well?'

Ben sighed.

'I said hot, not I charge by the hour. Go back in there.'

'You sure are bossy,' she complained.

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the changing room once more.

They finally settled on some simple day wear, jeans and blouses, and some evening dresses. Ben even went so far as to cover the cost of an array of shoes, a designer handbag and a few new coats for different weather situations.

As they left the store with their purchases, Rey couldn't help but be touched by the gesture.

'So this is what it's like to have someone in your life to look after you,' she murmured under her breath, thinking Ben wouldn't hear.

'Have you never had someone look after you before?' Ben asked softly.

Rey blushed.

'No, I was in and out of foster homes and then I was out on my own. I've always looked after myself and I'm pretty good at it, but it's a nice feeling, to feel, cared for. Even if it is just pretend.'

Ben looked at her thoughtfully but didn't respond. Rey rushed to fill the silence.

'Oh look it's dinner time! Where are we going? My treat,' Rey offered.

'Seeing as I'm covering your costs, it's actually on me,' Ben interjected.

Rey huffed.

'Fine on you then.'

They decided on a nearby cafe. The town was quite small and didn't have that many options for dining out. Rey chose a grilled cheese sandwich and Ben ordered a chicken salad after grilling the waitress about the ingredients used.

'Geez, you are wound up so right,' Rey muttered as the waitress walked away.

'I just don't compromise on what I want,' Ben replied with a shrug.

'You can tell you've never had to dumpster dive for food before.'

Ben's face turned serious and he leaned across the table.

'You've seriously had to do that?'

Shit. There was that sympathetic face again. She smirked, trying to appear light and breezy.

'Nah, I didn't say me did I? I just said you've never had to.' She tried to hide her discomfort.

Ben looked sceptical but accepted her answer. Their food arrived and Rey looked gratefully at the server. She needed a distraction from the way Ben was looking at her. She hated people thinking she was a charity case. She'd rather go hungry than beg. They ate their food in silence.

On the way back to the car, Rey asked when Ben was going to head back into the city.

'Just as soon as I drop you at the house,' he answered.

Rey nodded. She didn't want him to go but she couldn't tell him that without an explanation so she kept her mouth shut. Just as they reached the car, Maz came walking towards them with a huge smile on her face. Rey smiled back. She loved Maz.

'Hello, love birds!' Maz cooed.

Ben sighed and Rey jabbed him in the ribs.

'Hi Maz!' she said cheerfully. Her eyes focused on the pie Maz was carrying.

'Hello Rey, and it's good to see you, Ben,' Maz said with a smile.

'Hi Maz,' Ben replied.

'Is that for us?' Rey asked, looking down at the pie in Maz's hands.

'Yes, my dear, freshly baked.'

She handed the baked goods to Rey. Rey held it up to her nose. It smelt delicious.

'Maz, it smells so good, you really do spoil me.'

'Have to keep your strength up don't we?' Maz said with a wink.

Rey laughed nervously.

'Yes we do, well thank you we better be going.'

'Hold on,' Ben drawled.

_Shit_.

'Why does she need to keep her strength up?' he asked.

'Oh dear, is it a secret?' Maz whispered.

'Apparently, because I don't know what you're talking about,' Ben replied.

'Don't be mad Ben, it wasn't Rey's fault, I kept peppering her with questions and eventually she just let it slip out,' Maz explained.

'Let what slip out?' Ben asked.

Rey winced.

'That you two were trying for a baby,' Maz said softly. 'Don't worry I haven't told anyone.'

Ben didn't say anything but he didn't look very happy.

Maz looked up at his face with concern.

'Have I spoken out of turn?' she asked.

Rey laughed awkwardly.

'No, no. Ben's just been feeling a little under the weather today, haven't you darling?'

Ben nodded.

'Yes and I suddenly have a splitting headache,' he muttered.

'Well we have to be going,' she said to Maz, pushing Ben towards the car.

Maz waved cheerfully as they pulled away.

'So it's gone beyond a fake marriage now, we're also trying for a fake family?' Ben said as he headed back to the house.

'She wouldn't stop asking so I just said we were trying, it's no big deal.'

'No big deal? Rey, What was the next step you walking around town with a pillow up your shirt?'

'Of course not! It can take years to get pregnant. Relax.'

'I wish I could relax, but every time I let myself feel comfortable around you more lies come out.'

He had started to feel comfortable with her? Damn. Now she felt bad.

'I'm sorry, Ben. I'm sorry I did this to you. Hopefully I can help you get this partnership and then I'll be gone for good and everything will go back to normal for you.'

Ben didn't say anything.

They arrived back at the house and got out of the car. Ben collected her bags from the boot and walked towards the door. Rey held it open to allow him to enter. Once they were inside and Ben had set down the bags he turned around to face her.

'Just please tell me if there are any other surprises I should know about?' he asked wearily as Chewie danced around his feet demanding attention. Ben rubbed his head to try and calm him.

Rey pressed her lips together.

'What is it?' Ben asked, arching his eyebrow at her.

'Well… I may have also told a few people that we were taking Tango lessons, and I might have told your mother that we would love to go on a joint cruise with her and Han. But we can get out of that!'

Ben rubbed his temples.

'Is that it?'

'Yes.'

'I can't believe I'm going to have to leave you here for a whole five days completely unsupervised.'

'I'll be good, I promise.'

'You better be.'

Ben picked up his briefcase and his laptop bag.

'I have to get going,' he said.

Rey nodded and tried not to let her disappointment show.

He walked up to her.

'I'll ring you every night at 8pm, so you can update me.'

She nodded.

'Goodbye, Rey.'

'Goodbye.'

He looked down at her for a moment as if there was something else he wanted to say, but then he turned and left.

Rey looked at Chewie.

'Guess it's just you and me, boy,' she said.

Chewie wagged his tail happily.

'I'm glad that fact makes one of us happy,' she murmured.

Throughout the week, Rey planned the upcoming wedding reception with Leia and had a very enjoyable lunch date with Rose on Thursday.

Rey had never had a friend before, but she warmed to Rose immediately. They shared a passionate love for animals and food. Plus Rose was clever and cheerful and very easy to talk to.

As they sat down to eat their burgers and fries, Rose had naturally been curious about Rey's husband.

'So Ben works in the city during the week?' Rose asked.

Rey nodded.

'That must be hard for you,' Rose said sympathetically.

Rey shrugged.

'I've got Chewie to keep me company now,' she said.

'Still, maybe I could come and keep my company sometimes? I haven't lived here long and I don't know many people in town and my love life is non-existent,' Rose moaned.

Rey smiled at her.

'That would be great. Thank you.'

Rose smiled back.

'We could have a slumber party, with junk food and bad movies,' she suggested.

Rey beamed.

'That would be amazing.'

Rey felt a warm feeling in her chest. She wanted to make Rose like her. She knew she shouldn't say it but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

'You know Ben has a lot of single colleagues at the firm, so maybe I could ask him to set you up.'

'I couldn't ask you to do that,' Rose said.

She should have just left it there but of course, Rey couldn't shut her big mouth.

'Nonsense! It would be our pleasure.'

Why wasn't she shutting up? Then she added the cherry on the cake.

'We could go on a double date! It'll be fun.'

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Rose smiled at her.

'That would honestly be amazing, I have so much trouble meeting men. Thank you.'

Rey smiled back at her and returned to her food. Great. She told Ben she wouldn't cause anymore trouble in his absence and now she had promised he would set Rose up and go on a double date. Rey was sure Ben was going to be thrilled when she told him later.

The phone rang at exactly 8pm that evening and she picked it up.

'Hello Szechuan Palace, how can I help you?'

'Why must you answer the phone like that everyday?' Ben complained.

'Because it annoys you.'

'So what trouble have you caused today?'

'Not much, I met up with Rose for lunch.'

'Rose?'

'The girl who brought the dog?'

'Oh yes, and?'

'Well she is super lovely and we were having a really nice conversation and then my mouth ran away with me.'

'Of course it did.'

'And I might have told her that you would be thrilled to set her up with a colleague and that we would be delighted to go on a double date with them.'

'For god's sake Rey, why? Just why?'

'Because I have this insatiable need to make people like me!'

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone.

'Okay, I'll do it.'

'You will?' Rey asked with surprise.

'Sure.'

'Thank you.'

'It's okay, but the only single colleague I know is a bit of an ass so this might not go so well.'

'Well at least we can say we tried, have you told everyone at work about me yet?'

'I told two people, so naturally the entire office is now aware.'

Rey snorted.

'Have you approached your boss about the wedding reception yet?'

'Not yet, there hasn't been a good time.'

'Stressful week?'

'You could say that.'

'Aren't you glad you're heading up here tomorrow?'

'Actually I am,' he replied.

Rey's heart hitched in her chest.

'I realised I can take some good shots of the inside of the house for when I sell it. The furniture humanises it, you know?'

Rey rolled her eyes.

'Sounds amazing,' she said sarcastically. Ben didn't notice.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow,' he replied.

'Okay, see you then.'

Rey hung up and looked at Chewie.

'Chewie, men are idiots.'

He barked back at her.

'I'm glad you agree.'

The next day Rey was surprised to receive a call from Ben early in the afternoon.

'Is everything okay?' she asked.

'Yes, I've just decided to head up a little earlier today and I wanted to ask if you wanted me to bring anything?'

'What?'

'Just checking if you want anything brought up to the house? Supplies? Food?'

'Actually could you bring some Chinese food? I really don't feel like cooking tonight.'

Rey, you don't cook.'

'Which is one of the reasons why I don't feel like cooking tonight.'

He chuckled.

'Sure I can bring you some Chinese food.'

'Thanks, sweetie pie,' she said jokingly.

'Bye honey,' he answered instinctively. Then realised his mistake.

'Rey, I mean Rey!'

He hung up.

'Shit, shit, shit.'

Poe looked up from his lunch.

'What's wrong?'

Ben had explained the story in its entirety to Poe who thought he was crazy but had agreed to go along with it.

'I just called my fake wife "honey"' Ben explained.

Poe blinked at him.

'I don't see what the problem is.'

'What do you mean you don't see what the problem is? She isn't really my wife, Poe. This is a business arrangement, remember?'

Poe snorted.

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that.'

'This is just a means to an end, Poe.'

'Yeah and I think the end for you two is going to be very different from the one you have planned.'

'Fuck off, Poe.'

'Real mature, Ben. Real mature.'

Poe finished his lunch and stood up.

'You can't ignore your feelings forever, Ben. They won't just disappear.'

'What do you suggest I do?'

'You won't like it.'

'Try me.'

'Go up there and fuck her senseless.'

'Fuck off, Poe.'

'I told you, you wouldn't like it,' Poe said as he headed out of the door. 'Or maybe you might like it a little too much?' he called back, then ducked to avoid the stapler Ben threw at his head.

Ben took a deep breath as he remembered how beautiful Rey looked naked and how it felt when she had touched him or the delicious sound of her moans.

'She's not your wife, so keep it professional, Solo,' he reminded himself as he picked up his bags and headed out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

'I got you this.'

Ben tossed a box over the kitchen counter. Rey hadn't even heard him come in, and she didn't count having objects carelessly thrown at her as a nice way to find out he had arrived. Okay, they weren't really married but would it kill him to act civil?

'Hello to you too, hubby. How was your drive?' she said sweetly, turning around to face him. How was it possible he could look that good after a long, sweaty drive from the city? It wasn't fair.

'Fine.' Ben replied. He looked more awkward than usual. Rey turned back to the box on the counter and realised it looked suspiciously like something that might house some rather important jewellery. Rey picked up the box and opened it. Inside she found an amazing diamond ring and a matching wedding band. She looked at Ben, her mouth a perfect circle.

'Ben they're beautiful.'

He avoided her eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

'Yeah well. If you're going to be my make believe wife you need to look the part. You can't keep using my mother's hand me downs.'

Rey smiled at him.

'Your mother's hand me downs as you call them are beautiful heirlooms, but these are truly breathtaking. If I had all the rings in the world to choose from, I think I would choose these exact ones.'

That had been the right thing to say. He finally met her eyes. Rey pondered her next move. She wanted to ask Ben to put the rings on for her, but she couldn't think of a way to broach the subject that wouldn't make her seem like a love sick idiot...

Suddenly, almost as if he had sensed her desire, Ben plucked the rings out of the box and walked around to her side of the counter. He held out his hand, and she placed hers in his. With his free hand, he slipped the rings onto her finger. His fingers brushed hers briefly before he let go of her. Rey looked at the sparkling diamonds on her finger.

'These are probably worth more than I could make in a lifetime,' she observed.

He didn't correct her.

_Oh, boy. _

'What about you?' she asked.

'I got myself one too.'

He pulled another box out of his pocket and pulled out a simple white gold band.

'Do you want to…' He trailed off.

'Yes, I can do it,' she said, hurrying a little too swiftly to get to his side. He put out his hand and Rey pushed the ring onto his finger. She tried not to remember how those hands had felt when they were all over her body. Tried and failed.

'Now it's official,' he said in a low voice. Rey just nodded because her throat had gone dry and she found she couldn't speak.

They looked at each other. This would usually be the moment when a normal engaged couple would embrace, kiss, maybe even have sex. They would talk about the future, make plans together, but they weren't a real couple, they were just playing a part. She looked up at Ben, desperately pleading him with her eyes. If only he would grab her and kiss her and tell her he really wanted her. He just had to say the words and she would be his. Ben opened his mouth and Rey leaned towards him hopefully.

'I'm… I'm going to take a shower,' he said, turning away from her.

Rey watched him go with a sad expression. Well there was her answer. He wasn't interested. She started to unpack the Chinese food Ben had brought. Preparing to reheat the containers when Ben returned from his shower. Hopefully they could at least eat together.

'You're pathetic,' she told herself. 'The little wifey waiting at home for her husband. Only he isn't yours is he? Because why would he want you? You're nothing but a two bit con artist.'

Ben returned from his shower dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt with wet hair and a new level of sex appeal that made Rey squeeze her thighs together as she sat on the stool shovelling food into her mouth.

'Leave some for me,' he joked as he leaned down to stroke Chewie who was sleeping by Rey's feet. The dog's tail wagged lazily before he settled back down.

Ben sat down opposite her and grabbed a container.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you. The double date is on for tomorrow night. Hux is going to drive up here.'

Rey stopped eating.

'Is that the asshole from the restaurant? The one who shouted at me? That's who you're setting Rose up with?'

'Come on now, you didn't give me much time to find someone and he's fine once you get to know him.'

Rey rolled her eyes.

'Oh great, Rose will be thrilled when I tell her what a fine guy he is!' Rey shouted.

Ben put down his container.

'What's got you all worked up? Geez, you would think giving a woman expensive jewellery would put her in a good mood.'

Rey knew exactly why she was upset. Because she had everything she wanted but it felt hollow and empty. She felt like crying. There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't. So she lied.

'I'm just tired. It's been a long week, I guess.'

Ben nodded.

'I get that. Look, let's just see what happens tomorrow night, okay? If Hux shouts at you again, I'll punch him.'

Rey laughed and Ben smiled.

'Finish your food,' he told her gently.

After dinner, they watched a movie together. Chewie has conveniently placed himself between them so luckily there could be no awkward touching, although Rey felt kind of disappointed about it. She had a little daydream that maybe their hands would meet as they both reached for the popcorn and then Ben would be all over her in seconds, his hands stripping her clothes off as his lips devoured…

'Well that was a load of rubbish,' Ben exclaimed. Turning the TV off and shocking Rey back to reality. He looked at her and frowned.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Yes, sorry. I must have dozed off for a minute there.'

'Time for bed,' Ben said, standing up. Rey nodded. She headed for the bedroom and watched as Ben started to lay his sheets out on the couch. She felt a pang of guilt. This was his house after all.

'Look Ben, why don't I take the couch on weekends?' she offered.

'It's fine,' he replied, continuing with his work.

'No it's not. You're far too big for the sofa. I fit fine. You take the bed.'

Ben sighed and turned to face her.

'Rey, I want you to have the bed.'

Rey sighed and came towards him.

'And I'm saying you can have it. I don't see what the problem is, you wanted to have the bed, now I'm giving it to you and you're saying no?'

'I'm trying to be a gentleman, but you're making it very difficult,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Well why don't we just share the bed? It's big enough,' Rey cried suddenly.

_Shit_. What the hell did she just say?

'Okay,' Ben replied.

They were both quiet for a few moments.

'Okay, that's settled then,' Rey said and turned to head through to the bedroom once more. Ben followed her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she reached the bedroom and picked up one of Ben's old t-shirts she had been using as a nightgown and carried it into the en-suite to change. When she emerged, having washed and brushed her teeth and slipped on the t-shirt, Ben was in bed shirtless reading a book with a pair of reading glasses on. Rey stopped and stared at him.

'What?' he asked.

'I didn't know you wore glasses.'

'Just for reading. I don't really like them.'

'Why not? They make you look hot.'

God damn it was she ever going to learn how to control her mouth?

'I mean for an old guy,' she mumbled as she blushed furiously and headed to her side of the bed. She climbed in and Ben turned off his bedroom light plunging the room into darkness. She heard him remove his glasses and put them down along with his book on the bedside table. Rey lay down rigidly. Feeling very exposed and awkward.

'Goodnight, Rey,' Ben said as he lay down, facing away from her.

Goodnight, Ben,' she replied, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the memories that danced through her mind. Memories of their first night together and the incredible sex they had shared. Rey stifled a moan. How was she meant to get any sleep when he was this close by? She listened to Ben until his breathing became rhythmic. There was something that always helped her drift off. Maybe Ben wouldn't notice if she just... took care of things?

She reached a hand down, and stroked herself over her underwear. She let out a sigh. She imagined her hand was Ben's. She imagined he was the one rubbing her gently and whispering in her ear. Telling her she was a good wife, that she was so fucking sexy and he wanted to make her feel good. Real good. Rey caressed her breasts with her other hand.

'You like that don't you?' she imagined Ben would say.

She nodded in the dark and slipped her hand inside her panties. Her fingers stroked at her slick wetness. She let out a strangled sigh.

'You want these fingers inside of you, baby?'

Rey nodded again as she pushed two fingers inside herself. It felt good, but she knew Ben would feel better. She arched her back slightly and began to pant.

'That's it, baby. Come for me. Jesus, you're so fucking hot. After this I'm going to fuck you raw, baby. I'm gonna take you all night long, because you're mine, all mine. My sexy, gorgeous wife.'

'Yes, I'm yours,' Rey whispered into the night as she started to build towards her release. She had to bite her lip to keep from calling out as she came. Her body trembled all over as pleasure rippled through her limbs. When she came back down to Earth, she felt so relaxed she managed to doze off with ease.

In her dreams, Ben was holding her close and nuzzling her hair. She could feel his breath on her ear. She sighed contentedly. She felt warm and safe in his arms. Her back was pressed up against his chest and she could feel something else pressing against her ass.

She wiggled and he moaned which made her laugh. That was when she realised it wasn't a dream at all. Ben really was wrapped around her and he seemed pretty happy about it, if the huge boner still pressing against her butt was anything to go by. Her eyes sprang open.

But what did she do now? Ignore it? Wake him up? Maybe grab hold of it and start working it up and down, mmm… that was a tempting idea. Ben's arms tightened around her and Rey decided to just settle back down and enjoy the sensation. Moving would only wake him up, and that would undoubtedly lead to him making a big deal of everything and once again relegating himself to the sofa. Rey closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine they were a real husband and wife snuggled in bed together. It didn't take long before she drifted back off.

In the morning, Rey found herself alone in bed much to her disappointment. She wondered if Ben had still been holding her when he had awoke. She heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom and sat up quickly, straightening up her hair and pinching at her cheeks. Ben appeared in the doorway with a tray.

'What's this?' Rey asked.

'I thought I would bring you breakfast in bed,' Ben said with a shrug. He placed the tray down on her knee. There was Toast, coffee, a warm croissant and jam and butter.

No one had ever made Rey breakfast in bed before.

_Come on Rey, hold it together. It's just breakfast_. She told herself.

'Thank you,' she said.

'No big deal, I was making my own anyway, I'm just going to go for a run. You enjoy it, I'll see you later.'

He disappeared out of the room. Rey bit into a piece of buttery toast and smiled. Ben Solo was warming up to her. Maybe there was hope for this fake marriage after all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't think about it…_

Ben told himself, desperately trying to concentrate his thoughts on his feet pounding on the ground beneath him. He really did try not to think about it. He tried not to think about her soft sighs, or the gentle rustle of the sheets, or how her breath quickened and caught in her throat as she came, and he tried not to focus on how she had whispered the barest notes of what he thought might have been his name as she broke apart. Then waking up with his arms around her and realising he must have sought her out in his sleep... it was all… too much.

He ran faster, harder, he sprinted until his calves screamed and his body was drenched with sweat. It still wasn't enough. There was still an ache inside that couldn't be soothed by exercise. He knew what he needed, and she was in his bed right now. But he couldn't think like that. It was dangerous.

He stopped running and took some deep breaths as his chest burned in protest. He bent forward. Beads of sweat dropped onto the grass underneath him. His thoughts travelled back to the night they had spent together. Her skin against his, her warmth seeping into him, igniting his soul. He had thought her an angel, too good to be touched by the likes of him. Now he knew Rey wasn't perfect. She was as flawed as he was. Did that mean he wanted her less? No. It made it worse. So much worse. Now she wasn't a marble statue to be admired. She was flesh and blood, something he could hold onto. Someone he could protect from the world that had failed her. She needed the securities he could provide for her. Sure, she could take care of herself, that was very clear, but Ben wanted to be the one look after her. She deserved to be cherished but would she be happy in his world? She seemed to be effortlessly slipping into the role of his wife. Everyone loved her.

_Maybe…_

He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair. These were hazardous thoughts. He needed to keep his eye on the prize. The goal was the promotion. He didn't need all these extra complications in his life and he was sure Rey didn't need them either. He started back towards the house, trying to ignore his traitorous heart as it beat faster in his chest with every step that took him back to her.

Rey had showered and dressed and sneaked on as much makeup as she could without trying to look like she was trying too hard. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had had. After taking care of herself and finally falling asleep, she had woken up to find Ben wrapped around her, after that, her dreams had all revolved around Ben burying his head between her legs and making her squeal and squirm with pleasure. She had woken up utterly turned on and thoroughly frustrated. So the sight of Ben returning from his run panting and dripping with sweat did nothing to quell the bone deep need she had for him. She tried her best to conceal it.

'Good run?' she asked, wondering why her voice was so squeaky.

Ben nodded. 'Yeah, it's much more peaceful out here and no need to worry about someone running you down.'

'That's what I've been saying, this place is far superior to the city.'

'In your opinion. The city affords me opportunities this small town could not.'

Rey rolled her eyes. 'Go shower,' she ordered him.

_Before I jump into your arms, you big, sexy bastard! _

Ben headed to the bathroom while Rey walked Chewie. The air was good. It helped her clear her head somewhat. What was she doing? She was acting like a schoolgirl. She was a seasoned con artist. She knew better than this. Never get involved with a mark. It was bad business. She stood to make a lot of money out of the deal. She had to keep her feelings out of it.

'Stop fucking around,' she muttered to herself.

When she returned to the house, Ben had changed into jeans and a crisp white shirt. Her body instantly set aflame at the sight of him and she cursed herself for being so weak. She unleashed Chewie and cocked her head at Ben, letting her eyes run over him as he sat casually on the sofa reading the newspaper.

What if they kept feelings out of it but put sex on the table? _Yes_… she would be very interested in that arrangement. Surely two consenting adults could give in to their urges without it having to mean anything… it didn't have to change anything between them, the deal would stay the same,but with the added bonus of being able to fuck whenever they wanted. Whenever and wherever they wanted, like for instance on the sofa…

'Rey? Why are you just standing there staring at me?'

Rey shook her head and realised Ben had been frowning at her for the past five minutes while she had disappeared into a lust fuelled fantasy land.

'Just lost in my own thoughts,' she announced.

'Uh oh. That can't be good for me or my bank balance.'

Rey rolled her eyes. 'Funny.'

Ben folded up the newspaper. 'Hux called while you are out. He actually sounds like he is looking forward to tonight.'

Rey suddenly remembered the double date. She needed to make sure she called Rose and made sure she knew which restaurant to meet them at. As she put away the dishes from breakfast she perked up at the thought of having a whole night with Ben where they would be expected to act as if they were a married couple. There would be witnesses and everything so it was important that they kept up the pretence.

_Pathetic Rey, when are you going to stop lying to yourself and just admit that your in…_

'What are you smiling about?'

Rey jumped and turned around to find Ben standing right behind her.

'Nothing. I'm just excited to see Rose,' she lied, avoiding his eyes. Why did he have to have such beautiful eyes? And those lips! It really wasn't fair to leave her feeling so defenceless.

Ben looked suspicious but nodded. 'I've told Hux to be on his best behaviour. It isn't really his fault that he acts the way he does. His parents raised him to be a pretentious arsehole. He is trying to be better, but he stumbles a lot.'

'I will give him one more chance but remember your promise?'

'I remember, one fuck up from him and his nose meets my fist.'

Rey laughed. _Fuck._ There went another little piece of her heart. She had to get a handle on this thing. 'So what's the plan for today?' she asked to try and distract herself.

'Well I was thinking we would go out for lunch, my treat obviously, then we'll walk Chewie, have a bit of down time and get ready for the double date your big mouth got us into. Sound good?'

It sounded amazing. It sounded like a day that any normal couple would enjoy together. It sounded like everything she had ever wanted even though she told herself she didn't. Her heart squeezed in her chest and her lungs contracted. Suddenly she couldn't breath. Her skin went pale. Ben looked worried.

'Rey, what is it?' he reached for her, but she shied away from him.

'Nothing, I'm fine really, just a bit of a headache,' she lied.

Ben looked sceptical. 'Do you need some painkillers? Some water?'

'No, it'll be fine. I'm fine,' she fought to get her breathing under control and plastered a smile on her face.

'You don't like fine, come sit down.'

Ben took her hand in his and led her to the sofa. Rey sat down. She felt like crying but that would just lead to more questions from Ben, so she kept her tears at bay. Ben returned to his paper, but kept his hand curled around hers. Rey wasn't sure if that helped or hindered her progress.

It has been so long since Rey had had a panic attack. She felt like such a failure. Eventually her breathing returned to normal and her muscles started to relax again. Rey wondered what had brought on the attack. All Ben had done was give her a schedule of the day's events. How on earth has that sent her into an anxiety spiral?

_Because you want that life… you want it to be real… and it's not. It's a fucking lie, and he's going to break your heart and you're going to let him like the weak little sap that you are. _

Rey pushed the thoughts away. She was stronger than this. She has been in worse situations. She looked across at Ben.

_I won't let you break me…_ she vowed to herself.

Then Ben looked up and gave her a crooked smile, his thumb ran over her hand soothingly.

'You ready to go to lunch?' he asked, standing up and looking every bit as delicious as one of Maz's home made pies.

_Fuck… _

The afternoon passed pleasantly enough. Rey managed to keep the topic of conversation PG even if her thoughts were X-rated.

She messed up on their walk with Chewie and absent mindedly reached out to hold his hand. She didn't even notice until her fingers were nestled inside of his. Ben didn't seem to mind too much so she just enjoyed the contact.

_Geez…. you are pathetic…_ she told herself. _He's probably just holding your hand out of pity. Either that or he's worried you'll go weird on him again like you did earlier. _

When they returned to the house, Rey got dressed for the evening. She paid particular attention to every little detail. She made sure every strand of hair was in place as she swept it up, and that her face was flawless as she added dark red lipstick to draw the eye. She put on a tight black dress, that went down to her knees and had a plunging neckline, not that she had much in the way of cleavage but hey, good things come in small packages. She put on her black stilettos and went to find Ben.

She found him sitting in the living room frowning at his watch. She smirked at him. He looked good in his black suit and matching tie.

'Would you stop worrying! You didn't even want to go on this date, so why is it so important we're on time?' she jabbed.

Ben stood up to face her. He opened his mouth to make some clever retort, then closed it again.

'Rey.'

The way he said her name made her tingle all over. There was a tinge of wonder in his tone. Rey twirled on the spot.

'What do you think? Is this suitable attire for Ben Solo's wife?'

Ben nodded as his eyes drank her in. He came towards her, his eyes dark pools of desire. Rey steadied herself. This was it. She needed this kiss. She just needed a little something to take the edge off the sexual tension. His eyes locked onto her mouth and she licked her bottom lip. Ben exhaled loudly and Rey's heart leapt in her chest, she leaned closer to him…

**Knock Knock Knock**

Rey turned around to see Armitage peering through the window. _Fucker!_ Ben moved away from her and opened the door.

'Sorry, was I interrupting something?' he asked.

Rey glared at him.

'No, it's fine,' Ben said. Rey turned her glare to him.

'Hux this is Rey, my wife,' Ben said.

They shook hands and Rey wasn't surprised to find that Hux didn't recognise her at all. He had been pretty drunk that night he had tried to burst her eardrum ordering a drink.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' he said gently. Rey cocked her head to the side. Maybe he wasn't so bad when he didn't have a stomach full of alcohol.

'We better get going,' Ben said. 'Honey, why don't you get your purse?'

Rey pouted but returned to the bedroom to collect her bag. She picked it up and punched a few pillows to let off some steam before returning to the living room.

'I have it,' she said cheerfully. They all bundled into the car and headed to the restaurant to meet Rose.

Rey tried to let the disappointment of the almost kiss slide. Maybe it wouldn't have happened anyway, maybe it was all in her imagination. They pulled into the restaurant car park and as they headed to the entrance, Rey stumbled. It was just a small trip, she could have corrected her footing and carried on like nothing had happened, but before she could make another move, Ben was there, holding her hand and asking if she was alright and offering to bend down and check her shoe. Her heart swelled. Rey wasn't used to being looked after. It gave her a warm feeling in her chest.

I'm okay,' she said gently, and Ben tried to pull his hand free, she kept it tightly within hers.

'Maybe you'd better keep a hold of me a little longer,' she said. Ben nodded and clasped her hand tighter.

_Yup you're Pathetic…_ Rey reminded herself as they reached the entrance and went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

'Is that her?' Hux asked, peering through the glass door of the restaurant. Rose was sitting on a stool by the bar in a petty floral dress. She looked around nervously and checked her watch.

'Yes,' Rey replied, glaring at Armitage, expecting an insulting remark to tumble from his lips.

'She's a vision,' he blurted out, as if he had tried to hold the words in but they refused to be silenced.

Rey was momentarily taken aback. She hadn't expected that at all. She looked up at Ben who was watching Hux with a crooked smile. Rey started to relax. Maybe the evening would be fun after all.

Armitage entered the restaurant first, then Ben who made sure to hold the door for Rey as she entered. She tried not to melt at the gesture.

_Jesus, Rey, he only held a door for you! Get a fucking grip! _

They walked over to Rose and she grinned at them, hopping off her stool to give Rey a big hug.

'Rose, this is Armitage,' Rey said when they parted. The two shook hands.

'It's nice to meet you,' Hux said.

'Likewise,' Rose replied.

A very cheerful waiter in a red waistcoat appeared from nowhere. 'Reservation for Solo is it? Let me show you to your table.'

They followed him through the maze of busy tables to a booth at the back of the restaurant. He handed out their menus and smiled with all his teeth.

'I'll give you a minute,' he said before rushing off.

Rey's mouth watered as she perused the menu. She wanted one of everything. Ben leaned over to her.

'You want it all, don't you?'

Rey looked back at him in surprise. Did he really know her that well already? She smiled at him and tried to decide on a response.

'So what's everyone ordering?' Hux asked.

Ben turned his attention to his work colleague. Rey suppressed a growl. Armitage sure had a knack for interrupting just at the right fucking moment.

'I think I'll have the steak,' Ben said.

Of course he would. Big animals like him needed red meat to feed those glorious muscles… was she drooling? It felt like she was drooling. What was she doing? Oh yes, choosing her meal.

'I'll going to have the risotto,' Rose said.

'Oh, yes that sounds good. I'll have that too,' Hux said closing his menu and smiling at Rose. Well at least he seemed to really like her and so far he was not acting like a huge jerk.

'I don't know what to have,' Rey said with a pout.

All of a sudden Ben took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it gently.

'Don't worry, sweetie, I'll share mine with you then you can have the best of both worlds.' Then he dropped her hand and studied the wine menu as if nothing had happened.

Rey stared at him. Was he even conscious of what he had just done? Did he have any idea how soaked her underwear was right now just from that small intimate gesture?

'Aww, you two are so cute,' Rose said, looking at them both.

Rey remembered they had an audience and blushed. 'Yeah… we're still in the honeymoon stages, aren't we darling?'

Ben turned to look at her and nodded, then returned to the drinks menu. The waiter came and took their orders and Ben made a fuss about the wine selection. Rey rolled her eyes. Her usual wine of choice came in a box so she didn't really give a shit if the 'bouquet didn't fucking sing right' so long as it got her good and drunk.

Hux fell into an easy conversation with Rose. Rey was happy to see them getting along and also happy that they were distracted. It gave her more time to moon over her fake husband. She put her hand on Ben's thigh and squeezed it. His eyes lifted to hers.

'What are you doing?' he murmured.

'Couples stuff,' she replied with a shrug.

Ben didn't object and he didn't remove her hand. She took that as a win. She ached to slide it in between his thighs but figured that would be too far. Maybe after a few drinks…

The food arrived and everything was delicious. True to his word, Ben cut off a piece of everything on his plate and placed it on the edge of Rey's.

'That's so sweet how you share food,' Rose crooned.

'Oh no. I share food. Rey doesn't share food,' Ben said rather seriously.

'That's right,' Rey confirmed, again surprised by how well Ben seemed to know her. Maybe he watched her a lot more closely than her realised. The idea was… rather thrilling.

One bottle of wine disappeared very quickly and Ben ordered another. The boys got lost in some work based arguing for a while and Rey and Rose polished off most of the second bottle while they watched them and made fun of their boring conversation choices.

'You two are perfect for one another,' Rose said.

Rey's heart soared. 'Thank you, you seem to be hitting it off with Hux.'

Rose nodded and bit her lip. 'Would you think badly of me if I took him home with me tonight?'

Rey shook her head. 'Absolutely not, you get yours girl!' Rey clinked her glass against Rose's. They giggled together. Rey was quickly becoming attached to Rose. She had never really had a best friend before, but she mused that maybe this was what it felt like.

'What are you two talking about?' Ben said with a smirk.

'The hints of blackcurrant in the wine of course,' Rey slurred back.

Okay, maybe she had had a little too much to drink. Rose laughed at her response. Ben rolled his eyes. The desserts came. Four perfect chocolate soufflés. Rey wanted to eat all of them. She ate all of hers and half of Ben's.

A dab of whipped cream found its way onto Ben's lip. She couldn't blame it. That's where she would be giving half a chance. Deciding to jump in, Rey leaned towards him and licked the corner of his mouth. The look Ben gave her in return made her feel hot all over.

_Fuck. _

The waiter brought the bill and Ben refused all of Hux's attempts to pay. After everything was settled, they stepped out into the night air. Rose and Hux got into a taxi together. Rey winked at Rose as the cab sped off. Ben led her back to the car, having only drunk a small glass of wine, he was perfectly able to drive. Rey on the other hand was practically sloshing.

'Well I think that went well,' Ben said as he helped her into the passenger seat, then settled into the drivers side. Rey nodded.

'Considering they went home together I should say so,' she replied.

'Just because he's going back to hers doesn't mean anything is going to happen,' Ben said as he pulled out of the car park. 'You're coming back to mine but we're not going to have sex.'

'Wow, make a girl feel wanted, why don't ya!'

_Shit._ Had she just said that out loud? Too much wine!

They drove in silence for a while. When they arrived back at the house, Ben turned to her.

'Rey, you know all this is just temporary right?'

She nodded.

Ben chewed his cheek. 'Look, if you have feelings for me, maybe we should just call the whole thing off right now.'

_Ouch._ That hurt. No way was she admitting to how she felt after that little speech.

She snorted. 'I don't have feelings for you! I just thought maybe we could have some fun together, but don't worry, Ben. You don't have to touch me if you're worried that my weak little girlie head can't cope with the sight of seeing you naked without falling in love with you.'

Rey got out of the car and stumbled to the door. Ben appeared beside her and unlocked it, holding it open for her as she entered. She ignored him and stomped inside and wobbled straight up to the bedroom. She made as much noise as possible while she changed for bed. She didn't really have a right to be so mad. He had been honest with her since the start that this was a sham marriage. But if that was the case why did he nearly kiss her? But then that patronising little lecture in the car had been a slap on the face that made her literally want to slap his face. Urgh. Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated?

Rey sat down on the end of the bed with her head in her hands. A soft knock at the door made her look up. There he was all tall and gorgeous with dark apologetic eyes. Fucking asshole. How was she meant to stay mad at him now?

'Can I still sleep in here?' he asked, his massive frame filling the doorway as he waited for her response.

'Yes,' Rey said. Hating herself for being so weak.

He smiled and headed to the en-suite. Rey turned off the bedroom light and got under the covers. She planned on pretending she had fallen asleep when he re-emerged. A little while later Ben joined her in bed. He was freshly showered and God, he smelt amazing. The fucker. He wasn't even trying and there she was all turned on like a fucking flashing Christmas tree.

'Rey?'

She froze but didn't answer.

'Rey, I'm sorry about earlier. That was… that was me being a fucking idiot. I sometimes forget that this is a way of life for you. Deceiving people. It's just sometimes when you look at me, I swear it seems like you really do love me. I guess that just shows how good you are at this. I keep worrying you're going to get hurt but it's all just an act… isn't it?'

There it was. Her opening. Her chance to tell him everything and find out how he really felt about her.

'Yeah it's just an act.'

_Rey, y__ou are __a __fucking pussy. _

He exhaled noisily. 'Rey, I don't know if you still want to but as there are no feelings involved if you wanted to… be physical with me, I wouldn't be against it.'

Rey turned to look at him. 'Am I expected to swoon at that shitty offer?' she snapped.

Ben sat up and ran a hand through his hair. 'Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm messing all this up. Look Rey, I can't deny that I'm attracted to you and I think maybe you are attracted to me too.'

'What makes you think that?'

'I heard you.'

Rey frowned. 'Heard me what?'

Ben cocked an eyebrow at her. 'I heard you, ah, taking care of yourself.'

Rey's eyes widened. _Shit_. He had heard her_? __Fucky fuck fuck._ She was glad it was too dark for him to see her blush.

'That doesn't prove anything, I could have been thinking about anyone,' she retorted.

'I can't stop thinking about that night we spent together,' Ben murmured.

Rey's heart stopped. 'You can't?'

'I can't get the picture of you out of my head. You were, are, truly breathtaking, Rey.'

_Bastard._ That wasn't fair. She looked at him. Their unified need hung heavy in the air between them.

'Just this one time?' She said softly, looking up at him.

Ben nodded. 'Just this one time, to get it out of our systems.' He sank back down beside her.

'It wouldn't mean anything,' she said shifting closer to him.

Ben's eyes focused on her lips. 'It's just a way to let off steam.'

'I could really do with releasing some steam,' she whispered.

Ben put his hand on her cheek, and dragged his thumb across her bottom lip. 'It doesn't have to change anything,' he murmured.

Rey nodded as she sucked his thumb into her mouth, then released it.

'No, nothing would change,' she breathed. He leaned forward, she could smell the scent of his toothpaste, she could almost feel his soft lips against hers. Her body tensed in anticipation…

Then Bens phone buzzed on the nightstand.

'Fuck!' he growled. Then he checked the screen.

'It's my mother, if this is party prep I'm going to rip her open.'

He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. Rey took a few steadying breaths. They had been so close. Who could have predicted his mother would call at this late hour? Then Rey's head kicked into gear. Why would his mother call at 1am? _Unless…_

Rey stopped feeling sorry for herself and looked at Ben. He was white as a sheet. He hadn't said a word. He just sat motionless listening to whatever his mother had to say. Something was wrong. Rey wrapped her hands around his bicep. Wanting to comfort him, but not knowing what he needed from her.

Eventually he spoke. 'I'll be there as soon as I can,' he told Leia then hung up.

'What happened?' Rey asked.

Ben swallowed hard and turned to look at her. 'They think my father had a heart attack. They don't know for sure. He's been admitted, they're doing tests.'

Rey put a hand to her mouth. Not Han. Her heart contracted. Ben got out of bed and clicked on the light.

'I need to go,' he started pulling clothing out of a drawer.

'Are you sure? Its so late. I don't think they'll let you see him.'

'Mom is there, I need to go be with her at least.'

Rey nodded and got out of bed. 'Then I'm coming with you.'

'You don't have to do that.'

'Ben, I'm coming with you. Its not up for debate.'

Ben had already pulled his jeans on. He pulled his t-shirt over her head and nodded at her. Then walked across the room towards her as she dressed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

'I'll wait for you downstairs,' he told her before disappearing from the room. Rey dressed as quickly as she could and bounded down the stairs. Ben was sitting on one of the kitchen island stools. He looked so lost.

'Are you okay to drive?' Rey asked him. He nodded. Rey held out her hand towards him and he took it. They drove in silence, but Ben didn't let go of her hand. At the hospital, Leia met them, and Rey enveloped her in a huge bearhug.

'What can we do?' she asked looking into Leia's red rimmed eyes.

Leia looked helpless. 'There isn't much we can do. We have to wait for the results. He's okay for now. He's sleeping.'

Rey nodded and returned to Ben's side. He reached for her hand almost immediately and she felt guilt for enjoying the contact under such difficult circumstances. They sat down in the waiting room.

'How long have you been here?' Rey asked.

'Not long. I rang Ben as soon as I could.' Leia smiled at him.

Rey nodded sympathetically. 'Would you like to go and get some rest? We'll be here if he wakes up.'

Leia shook her head. 'No. I couldn't. I've… I won't be able to sleep without Han by my side.'

Rey tried to hold back the tears. Ben squeezed her hand.

'I'm going to go get us some coffee,' he mumbled before disappearing off down a corridor.

Leia smiled sadly at Rey. 'This is hard on him. He's never had the best relationship with Han. They just never really clicked with one another. I know there's love there, it's just buried so deep.'

Rey nodded. 'Ben can be complicated but peeling back the layers is so worth it.'

Leia smiled. 'I'm so glad he found you.'

Rey plastered a smile on her face while her heart dropped in her chest. Suddenly it seemed so wrong to lie to Leia while her husband lay in a hospital bed possibly fighting for his life. Maybe it was best to end all this. She leaned forward in her chair.

'Leia? There's something I need to tell you; Ben and I aren't really…'

Leia leaned forward and clasped Rey's hand in hers. 'I think I know what you're going to say, dear, and I'm going to tell you to keep it to yourself. I know my son. He thinks he's all closed off and distant, but I know that's all just an act to try and keep people at bay. Didn't work with you thought did it, sweetheart? You are most definitely under his skin, so don't pay any attention to the bullshit he is feeding you. Give him time. He might not know he's in love with you yet, but he'll realise it eventually. Until then, just please be there for him, darling, he needs you more than ever now.'

Ben reappeared and handed his mom a cup of coffee. She smiled up at him gratefully. Ben frowned at Rey as he sat down next to her and handed her a cup.

'You okay?' he asked.

Rey turned to look at him and smiled nervously. 'Yes, I'm fine,' she squeaked. Her head spun. Leia knew? How? She glanced across at her fake mother-in-law. She looked so calm and collected. Rey started to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing.

Ben ran a hand through his hair and Rey's eyes travelled back to his. She put a hand on his thigh.

'Thank You for being here,' he told her as he sipped his coffee.

Rey smiled at him. 'Where else would I be?'

Ben looked at her thoughtfully as though there was something he wanted to say, but then looked down into his coffee before bringing it to his lips for a sip.

Rey thought about what Leia had said. Was it true? Was Ben really in love with her? She wasn't sure, but it was easy to comply with Leia's request. She would be there for Ben for as long as he wanted her, because she loved him too much to leave him. The rush of affection made her want to throw her arms around his neck and hug him so tightly he would know how she felt, but it wasn't the time for that. So, she sat back and laced her fingers with his and prayed Han would make it, because she loved him too and she didn't want to lose him. Or Leia or Ben. Because she felt like a part of their family, and she needed them more than they knew.


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed like they were sat waiting in the cold, sterile waiting room forever. Ben hugged Rey close to his side, sharing his warmth. Leia watched them with gentle eyes. She hadn't brought up the topic of what she knew about their relationship again. Maybe they would discuss it another time. Maybe Leia was just hoping that the lie would become true before any more explanations were necessary. Rey couldn't blame her. She was hoping the same thing.

When the doctor finally came to talk to them, the alcohol had fully worn off and Rey was almost dead on her feet. She immediately felt bad for thinking that when she saw the serious expression on the doctor's face. She hoped he wouldn't have bad news for them. They all listened intently as the doctor explained it was a mild attack and with dietary and lifestyle changes as well as a hefty dose of daily medications, it would be very manageable, and Han would make a full recovery so long as he heeded the warnings.

Leia smiled at him gratefully. Ben nodded stiffly, squeezing Rey's hand within his as if his life depended upon it. She loved it. She loved how much he needed her in that moment. She immediately felt guilty again. She shouldn't be enjoying his pain, but she couldn't help it. It felt good to be wanted.

'You can see him now, he's awake,' the doctor told them before walking away.

They all piled into Han's small private room. He looked so small in the hospital bed surrounded by wires and beeping machines. Leia threw her arms around him and Han rolled his eyes and patted her back.

'Come on now, Princess. I'm fine. You think a little heart attack can take me down?' he chuckled. His voice sounded weaker somehow.

Leia took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. 'You gave me a real scare this time, Han,' she told him, her words marred with emotion. She leaned down to place her forehead against his.

Rey's heart contracted as she looked at them. She wanted that. She wanted a love that would only grow stronger as time moved on and she wanted it with Ben. She looked up at him. He was staring at his father and chewing his cheek to shreds. Rey nudged his arm.

'Stop doing that, you'll get an ulcer.'

He rolled his eyes at her with amusement. Rey dragged him reluctantly closer to the bed.

'Hey pretty girl,' Han said. Leia leaned back and sat on the edge of the bed so Rey could embrace him.

'Hey you,' Rey said gently. 'Was all this necessary just so you could get some free jello?'

Han smirked up at her. 'Hey, you know the allure of free food better than anyone.'

'I do indeed,' Rey said with a grin.

Han looked up at his son. His smirk disappeared. 'Ben,' he said rather stiffly.

'Dad,' Ben replied stiffer still.

Rey sighed. 'Well this room just got decidedly chilly. Let me interpret.'

She put on a gruff sounding voice as she attempted to fill in the gaps for the father, son combo.

'Dad, I was really worried about you, I'm so glad you're okay. Thank you, Son. I love you. I love you too, Dad. End scene.'

Leia burst out laughing and soon Han joined in even Ben allowed the ends of his mouth to turn upwards a little.

Ben came forwards and placed his hand on top of his father's.

'Dad…' his voice shook, and he trailed off.

Han smiled up at him, he patted his son's hand. 'It's okay, kid. I know.'

Rey saw the tears forming in Leia's eyes as she looked at her and mouthed 'thank you.'

Rey nodded slightly and smiled. Han and Ben parted and cleared their throats awkwardly.

'Alright why don't you two kids get out of here? Don't worry, this one will ring you if I so much as sniffle,' Han jokingly complained, as Leia fluffed his pillows and straightened his hair.

Ben kissed his Mom on the forehead. 'You'll tell me if anything changes?' he asked.

His mother nodded. 'Of course, I will.'

Ben took Rey's hand in his and they headed back out to his car.

'Are you okay?' Rey asked gently once they were safely seated inside.

Ben nodded and ran a hand through his hair. 'Yeah, I'm okay. It's just… I always thought he was indestructible, you know?

Rey nodded. 'He's going to be okay though, Ben. So maybe now is the time to repair your relationship with him?'

Ben started up the car. 'Yeah, it's time. It's time before it's too late.'

Rey smiled at him as he pulled the car out of the parking spot. 'I'm proud of you, Ben.'

They drove in silence and upon returning home, fell into bed together, exhausted. Rey had no idea how long they slept for but when she awoke, it was just starting to get dark. Ben was wrapped around her, one hand on her breast and one pressed between her legs. She fought the urge to squirm against it. Ben awoke a few moments later and swiftly extracted himself from her. She huffed as he checked the time.

'Shit. I better start the commute,' he yawned, stretching out his arms.

'Why don't you take a personal day? You've been through a lot,' Rey suggested.

Ben looked thoughtful. 'You know what? You're right. I've never taken one fucking sick day since I started working at that place.'

He lay back down and snuggled into the pillow. 'Fuck em,' he said with his eyes closed.

Rey giggled as she watched him. 'I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?'

Ben's eyes popped open and he suddenly looked very serious. He sat up so his face was level with hers.

'There is something I want, but I don't know if it's a good idea.'

With his red rimmed, exhausted eyes and messed up, greasy hair, some might describe Ben as not looking his best in that very moment but to Rey he looked absolutely irresistible.

She put a hand on his cheek. 'Ask me,' she urged.

'I just… I need to feel someone close to me. I… I need the comfort that..' he trailed off. He didn't have to say it. She knew what he was trying to say. He needed the comfort that only a lover could give him. Was it a good idea? Probably not. Was she going to do it? Of course, because she loved him and he was hurting and she could never deny him. So if he wanted her body to help him heal, she would give it to him gladly and damn the consequences.

_You'll fucking regret this… _a little voice inside told her as she slowly reached forward and joined their lips together.

Rey ignored it. That was a problem for a different day.

* * *

Ben knew he was a fucking prick for asking it of her, he knew he had no right to expect her to indulge him. She wasn't really his wife. Their agreement including no clauses regarding sympathy fucks as far as he was aware, but the moment her lips pressed to his, all the reasons they shouldn't be together blurred away and he pressed her down into the mattress and took what he needed from her.

She was still like the fucking sun. Filling him up with her bright hot light. Every stroke of her fingers made him feel more alive. How did she do this to him? Why was it so different with Rey? He shrugged the thoughts away just as he shrugged out of his clothes. He was too exhausted for such heavy questions. He just needed his sunshine.

He buried his head in her neck and felt her fingers curl into his hair. Her scent was intoxicating. It jumbled his thoughts.

Rey pulled her t-shirt over her head and unclasped her bra.

_Fuck_.

He was lost. His mouth was drawn to her soft, pink buds. He pulled them into his mouth. Tasted them. Swirled his tongue around them. She hissed and held him to her. It fed his soul. He needed every sound. He needed everything she would give him. He peeled away the rest of Rey's clothing, his eyes drinking her in as she lay bare beneath him. There she was. His angel.

He travelled down her body, pressing kisses to her breasts, her toned stomach, and her thighs then finally pushing her legs open so he could see how wet she was for him.

'Fuck,' he murmured. Rey looked down at him. Her chest rose and fell dramatically.

'I thought this was about you,' she whispered.

'It is about me, I need this,' he replied, before burying his head between her thighs. She cried out and arched her back. Her limbs tensed as he licked and sucked at her.

'Oh God, Ben,' she whimpered.

_That's right, Rey. Fall apart for me. This time, I want to be the reason you call out my name._

His hand splayed out across her stomach as he worked her. Rey was writhing and squirming now, her sighs and moans coming faster and faster.

'Oh Ben, I'm so close. Right there.'

_That's it, baby. That's what I need. Come for me, Rey. _

She threw back her head and trembled as she gave in to his attentions. He watched her, mesmerised. She was so fucking hot. He didn't deserve her. But at that moment, he didn't fucking care.

While she was still coasting down, he rolled a condom on to his rock-hard cock and placed himself at her entrance. He looked down at her. Waiting for her command. He needed his angel's permission first.

She nodded and swallowed hard. Mmm… maybe she could take him in her pretty little mouth later.

_You're a greedy bastard, Ben Solo… _

He pushed forward, using all his strength to reign in his enthusiasm. He didn't want to hurt her. She was tight. Perhaps because she hadn't had sex in a while. Hopefully not since their last night together. He didn't want another man fucking her, holding her, even breathing too close to her. She was his. He slowly eased his length inside. She caught her lip with her teeth and gazed up at him. A hazy, lust filled look. It spurred him on. His movement quickened as he leaned down to kiss her. She moulded against him perfectly. As his climax neared and his thoughts became foggy, he forgot that Rey wasn't really his wife, he forgot that there was supposed to be a shield between them, protecting them both from harm. He dropped his defences and shuddered with pleasure as he held her tightly to him.

His angel.

His light.

His Rey.

Then before he could stop them. The words tumbled out.

'Rey, I love you.'


	12. Chapter 12

Rey panted underneath him. She blinked a few times. He couldn't have said that. Could he? She must have heard him wrong. His chest was pressed against hers; his head was buried in the crook of her neck. She couldn't see his face. She didn't want to disturb him. She didn't want to ruin the perfect moment, but she had to, because she had to know.

'Ben?'

He looked up at her with red, tired eyes. The words were on the tip of her tongue. Did you mean it? Do you love me? Tell me you want me… please… Ben… please…

Instead she slipped a hand through his hair and smiled at him. Offering him a get out clause she hoped he wouldn't take.

'You need to sleep,' she said gently.

He looked surprised and relieved by her words. It tinged her heart. He nodded and peeled himself off her. She felt bereft as he increased the distance between them, rolling over to his side of the bed.

'Goodnight, Rey.'

'Goodnight, Ben,' she croaked in response. She stared up at the dark ceiling. Her heart hammered in her chest. It took her sometime to fall asleep. In her dreams, she stood before Ben and asked him over and over again if he loved her, but he never answered her. He just sat motionless, gazing back at her. Eventually, with angry tears in her eyes, she slapped him hard across the face. He didn't react and she sobbed as she watched a red welt appear on his skin in the shape of her hand.

In the morning, she awoke in the bed alone, her cheeks wet with tears. She wiped at them and looked around. No Ben. She got out of bed and pulled on some clothes and searched the house. Still no Ben. She felt the tears form in her eyes once more. He was gone. Again. He didn't love her, and he was too much of a coward to tell her to his face. Chewie appeared at her feet and Rey sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his soft fur as she cried.

'So seriously, thank you again for introducing me to, Rose.' Hux gushed.

Ben plastered a smile on his face and nodded at Hux as they headed out for lunch.

'She's wonderful,' Hux said with a soft look on his face. Ben felt his heart contract. He should be able to talk about Rey like that. Why couldn't he just admit how he felt? She would hate him now. He didn't blame her after the way he had left things between them. What kind of a person walked out on a girl like Rey, twice?

'You're a fucking moron,' he hissed under his breath.

'What was that?' Hux asked.

'Nothing, where do you want to go for lunch?'

Hux looked around. 'How about here?' he asked. Ben looked up and realised they were outside the same restaurant where he had first met Rey. He looked up at the apartment above the establishment. The place where they had…

'Something wrong?' Hux asked.

Ben shook his head. He couldn't risk telling Hux anything. 'Nothing, this is fine.'

They went into the restaurant and found a table. A large, fat, balding man with a big grin approached their table.

'Hello! Welcome! What can I get you?'

'Are you the owner?' Ben asked.

'Yes.'

And that's when Ben remembered why he had been avoiding that particular restaurant. So, this was Claude. This was the disgusting asshole who had thrown Rey out on her ass because she refused to sleep with him. Ben's hands curled into fists at his sides. He glared back at Claude.

'Do you remember Rey? She used to work for you,' he asked.

Hux glanced between the two of them nervously.

Claude looked surprised and a little nervous but smiled as he answered. 'Oh yes, I remember Rey. What a pretty little thing she was…'

Ben caught him off guard with the punch. Claude went hurtling towards the floor before he could finish his sentence. Ben loomed over him, daring him to stand up. Hux flew out of his seat.

'Ben! What are you doing?' he shouted.

'This asshole tried to force himself onto Rey!' Ben roared.

Claude sat up and used a discarded napkin to wipe the blood from his nose.

'I would never! Rey was like a daughter to me! I even let her stay upstairs rent free!'

Ben lowered his fists and his shoulders slumped. A cold feeling ran up his spine. Of course, it was another fucking lie. God damn it. He ran a hand through his hair.

'She told me…'

Claude sighed. 'Yes, I can imagine what she told you. Rey always did have a habit of stretching the truth to get what she wanted.'

Ben's anger flared again, even if Rey had lied about his character, he wasn't about to let the asshole badmouth his girl. 'And why shouldn't she? It's not as if the world ever cut her any breaks!'

Claude stood up and held up his hands in mock surrender. 'Hey! I don't mean any harm! I liked her a lot. She just disappeared one day. I had no idea where she went.'

'She's fine,' Ben snapped.

'She's his wife.' Hux interjected. Ben shot him a look.

Claude's eyes widened. 'She's your wife?'

Ben took a step towards him. 'And what of it?'

Claude blinked. 'Nothing, I don't think anything of it. I just never thought Rey would settle down. She just didn't seem like the type.'

Claude had clearly never learnt to keep his big mouth shut.

'You can keep your opinions on my wife to yourself,' Ben shouted, pointing his finger at the terrified man. Claude nodded. Hux placed himself between them and looked at Ben.

'We'd better go,' he said pointedly.

Ben nodded and the two men headed for the exit. Once the fresh air hit him Ben felt instantly guilty. What had he done? He had just punched an innocent man to avenge his fake wife. Could this whole situation get anymore fucking complicated? They headed back to the office.

'Well one thing is for sure, Ben. That wife of yours is definitely not boring!' he said with a chuckle.

'You can fucking say that again,' Ben mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

Once Rey had managed to stop crying and downed a therapeutic pint of Ben and Jerry's, she decided to tackle the huge pile of laundry she had been blissfully ignoring as a distraction from her mess of a life. She wasn't expecting to see Ben until Friday at the earliest so imagine her surprise when he appeared that very evening in their bedroom looking full of hell and utterly gorgeous as far as Rey was concerned. He stalked towards her and for a hopeful moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

'Remember when you told me that Claude tried to take advantage of you?' he said with an arch of his eyebrow. Rey kept her expression unreadable. Something was wrong. She could sense it.

'Yes,' Rey said carefully as she folded some towels.

'I saw him today.'

_Fuck. _

'Oh really? How is he?' Rey asked cheerfully.

'Not so good. I think I broke his nose.'

Rey dropped the towels and stared at Ben with her mouth wide open.

'You did what?' she cried.

'I punched him in the nose.' Ben said slowly.

'Why on earth would you do something like that?'

Ben's nostrils flared as he stepped closer to her. 'Because of what you told me!'

Rey swallowed. 'You did it for me? You were protecting me? No one has ever done anything like that for me before.'

Her heart swelled. He cared about her, he had to! Why would he have done it otherwise. But he was mad. Mad that she lied. Guilt filled her, she reached for him. Ben stepped back.

'Yeah well, I'm sure it would appear all gallant and heroic apart from the fact that the guy is completely fucking innocent!'

Rey put her hands on her hips. 'Well not completely innocent. He didn't even pay me minimum wage.'

Ben sat down on the couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Since you came along… I can't think straight,' he groaned.

'I'm sorry I'm such a hindrance,' Rey snapped.

'I didn't mean it like that… I just… I don't know what I mean.' He put his head in his hands.

Rey wanted to go to him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek and tell him everything was going to be okay. Instead she fidgeted and waited for Ben to say what he wanted to say. Eventually, he looked up at her.

'Is anything about you fucking real?'

_Ouch. That fucking hurt. _

'Yes,' she said, holding back the tears.

'Do you know the difference between normal human interaction and fucking bullshit?'

_Wow._ He was really on a roll. This was some gut-wrenching shit. The thin thread that was keeping her heart in place snapped.

'Why did you come here?' he demanded.

'To see what it would be like to be normal.'

'This isn't a game, Rey.'

'I know that.'

'I don't think you do; I think you just live in this little make-believe world; you have your fun and you don't care who gets hurt in the process.'

'That's not true!'

'Really, Rey? What about Claude? He got hurt because of you and what about my parents? Don't you think they will be hurt when they find out the truth?'

'I'm leaving.' Rey interrupted his rant and ran out of the room heading for the bedroom. Ben followed her.

'You can't leave,' he said as she pulled out her bag.

'Really? Watch me.'

Ben came towards her and stilled her hands with his. 'Rey, please stay. I need you.'

Her heart stopped.

'You do?'

she looked up at him. Waiting for him to confess. Waiting for him to tell her that the words he had uttered the night before were real. That what she was feeling was real… that he cared about her deeply and wanted to marry her…

'I still need you to help me get the promotion.'

Rey's heart dropped in her chest. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. She didn't want him to ask her to stay because of his fucking job. She wanted him to want her.

'If you stay for the reception, I'll pay you alimony.'

That stung like a slap to the cheek. She was right back to feeling cheap and used again. Nice to see Ben hadn't changed one bit since the first night she met him.

'How much?' she asked.

'$1000 per month.'

Rey was silent for a while as she tried desperately to control her emotions. She pictured that red welt on his cheek from her dream. It helped a bit.

'Alright I'll stay,' she said at last, putting the bag away. Ben let out the breath he had been holding.

''I'll stay because I can see how desperately you want me to, but I don't want your God damn money, Ben.'

She stormed out of the room, then startled him when she popped her head back around the doorframe and glared at him.

'I will take the furniture though.'

She manged not to cry until she slammed the front door behind her.

Ben had done a lot of things in his life that he wasn't proud of, but berating Rey and then offering her alimony in a desperate attempt to get her to stay without having to admit he didn't want to let her go, was probably the lowest. He was utterly disgusted with himself. He went downstairs and realised she had left the house. He spotted her in the garden with Chewie throwing a stick for him to retrieve. He stared at her back. Willing her to turn around and smile at him. To show him that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. He was a moron who had treated her badly and once the reception was over, she would leave him and rightly so. He stayed for a while longer, watching her. Then he got in his car and drove back to the city.

Rey waited until she heard the car leave before she headed back inside. She walked upstairs to the bedroom and climbed into the bed, kicking the laundry onto the floor. Chewie climbed up next to her and she hugged him close.

'Guess there are two pets in this household, huh Chewie?' she sighed as she closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Rey didn't hear from Ben at all that week. She spent most of her time with Leia preparing for the reception and pretending that everything was fine between Ben and herself. Leia looked sceptical but she didn't question Rey's assurance that everything was going swimmingly between them.

Rose came to visit her a few times and Rey was glad to hear that her relationship with Armitage was progressing well. It was nice to know that some good had come out of the whole stupid arrangement. She was only slightly envious of her friends' easy, lie free love life.

Chewie was her rock. Always there with a sympathetic look and a gentle paw. Rey wasn't sure how she would have gotten through the days without his furry therapy.

Because things were so strained between them, Rey hadn't expected Ben to arrive that weekend, but he did, and he looked more tense than ever. She wished she didn't care about his miserable mood. Part of her wanted to run to him and part of her wanted to ignore him until it drove him wild. They barely spoke to one another for the rest of Friday evening and Ben spent the night on the sofa.

The following day, Rose picked Rey up early and she spent the majority of the day out shopping, avoiding her large, brooding problem back home. When she eventually did reappear, Ben was sitting on the couch looking unkempt with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Rey wondered how many he had had already. She didn't say a word and went straight up to the bedroom. As she unpacked her clothes, she suddenly felt his presence behind her and turned to face him. He loomed in the doorway looking sad and sexy. Damn him. She didn't want a fight, so she smiled at him.

'Hey,' she said sweetly.

Ben just looked at her. Swaying a little. His eyes focused on her chest and she realised she had thrown on one of his shirts that morning.

'Is this a problem?' she asked, touching the collar of the shirt.

'Don't go around dressed in my clothes,' he growled.

_What? Where the hell had that come from?_

'Why?' Rey asked, looking offended.

His eyes flashed at her. 'Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?'

She hadn't been expecting that answer. A thrill ran through her. She tried to mask it with indifference. She rolled her eyes. 'It's just an old shirt Ben, calm down.'

He came towards her, but Rey stood her ground.

'I will not calm down. It's inhumane to walk around like that in front of me and while we're on the subject don't wear my sweaters either!'

Ben was being loud but not intimidating. Rey recognised the fight for what it really was. A pathetic reason to engage with her. Her heart softened towards him.

'Sweaters are a problem too?' she asked incredulously.

Ben ran a hand through his hair. 'Yes, you look incredible in them and I can't fucking cope. I can't fucking cope with any of this. Everyone thinks we're up here fucking each other's brains out every weekend and it's the exact opposite. I shouldn't even fucking _touch _you and it's killing me. It's fucking killing me.'

Rey sighed. He was a bloody mess, but he needed her. Even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. She put her hands on his chest. He didn't deserve her gentleness, but she didn't have the strength to be petty anymore. Plus, all this would be over soon and all she would have were her memories.

'You can touch me, Ben. I want you to touch me.'

His breathing was ragged, and she could feel his heart pounding under her fingers. They looked at each other.

'That would just make things more complicated,' he murmured.

He was right but Rey decided she could pretend. She could pretend so that he would give her what she needed, and she could comfort him. Then she could go back to the way things were. She was a big girl. She could swallow down her feelings once more, she just needed to feel him one more time.

'It doesn't have to mean anything,' she said slipping her arms around his neck, and snaking her fingers through his soft hair. 'Think of it as tension relief. For both of us.'

She froze waiting for him to make a decision. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him and buried his head in her neck, breathing in deeply.

'I'm sorry about the alimony,' he whispered against her skin.

'It's okay,' Rey soothed, stroking the nape of his neck. 'I'm sorry about Claude.'

'I still want you to take the money, please. I need to know you're going to be okay, after…' he croaked.

Rey ached at his words. How did he always manage in his ridiculously stunted way to bring her back to melting for him?

_Urgh! This man! _

Rey held his cheeks in her hands and kissed his lips gently. 'We can talk about it later.'

Ben nodded then he pressed his lips to hers and groaned. 'Are you sure about this?' He murmured against her mouth.

'No,' Rey said dryly, as he guided her backwards towards the bed. 'But I've never let that stand in the way of my decisions before, so why start now?'

They fit together so perfectly in bed. Rey couldn't understand why they were having so much difficulty making the relationship work outside of the bedroom. As he slowly undressed her and stroked her to a feverish need she wished they could both just say now they felt out loud. But as messed up as their arrangement was at that moment in time, Rey enjoyed every moment of pleasure that Ben bestowed upon her that night. She memorised every kiss and every caress. Her body burned under his touch and she was so emotionally charged, she practically came the moment his lips touched her aching core between her trembling thighs. Her body tingled for him as she floated blissfully, and her heart sang as he fumbled eagerly with a condom then travelled back up her body and roughly entered her with a strangled sound trapped at the back of his throat. He cried out her name as he came, his large frame wrapped around hers, his lips peppering her cheek with kisses. They slept tangled together and in the tranquil calm of the night, Rey let herself believe that this was make up sex and that everything would be different now.

But it wasn't. When she woke up, Ben wasn't there. She looked out the window and found his car was missing. She knew he had headed back to the city and Rey was back to feeling used and lonely once more.

Rey felt so low she wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed but she had to get up and get dressed. Leia would be arriving soon. The reception was just one week away now and they had a lot of prep work to do, so Rey whined and got up and put on the shirt Ben had forbidden her to wear and slipped on her jeans shorts. She plastered a smile on her face and jogged down stairs just as Leia knocked on the door.

'Hello, dear,' Leia said cheerfully.

Rey smiled and kissed her fake mother-in-laws cheek.

'Hi mom.'

Leia had insisted she call her mom and Rey had been delighted by the request. She loved Leia like a mother and she was determined to still see Ben's parents even after the fake divorce had taken place.

'Is Ben here?' Leia asked.

Rey shook her head. 'He's already left.'

Leia tutted. 'I've brought the cake options for you, my dear. Maz is so excited she's going to make a three tier masterpiece!'

Rey didn't care much about cake flavours at that moment, but she grinned at Leia and dutifully tried every sample. She picked her favourites and made a big deal of how much Ben was going to enjoy Maz's masterpiece.

Leia beamed. 'I'm so excited. I can't wait.'

Rey let her facade crack for a moment. 'Leia, do you remember what we talked about? In the hospital?'

'Yes,' Leia said carefully.

'Well, what if things weren't working out the way I thought. Don't you think I should maybe put a stop to all this now? Before the wrong person gets hurt?'

Leia clasped Rey's hands in hers. 'Rey, I know my son. If he hasn't realised that he's in love with you yet, I guarantee he will know it by the end of this party.' Then she bustled out of the room saying something about needing to go plan the decoration colour scheme.

Rey sighed. Should she trust Leia? It seemed like she was more emotionally invested in the party than Ben at that moment in time… but then again... maybe she was right. Maybe the party would force his hand?

Rey sat down and put her head in her hands. She wondered why her life had turned out the way it had? Was she a bad person? Did she deserve this heartache? Who knew. Rey shrugged and stood up. No point worrying about it now. She washed and dried the dishes and swept the kitchen. She was full of nervous energy she needed to burn off. She wished Ben was there… he would have helped her expel that excess energy… she thought back to the night before, of his large hands holding her, of his soft, full lips kissing her throat… she squeezed her thighs together. This was counterproductive. She needed to try and get her mind off Ben. There was a knock at the door and Rey saw Han standing there. She opened it and he entered.

'Hey Rey, Leia sent me over with this suit for Ben for the party,' he gestured to the black garment bag he was holding over one of his arms.

Rey groaned. So much for getting him off her mind. She took the suit from Han.

Han looked amused by her expression. 'What's got you all flustered, kid?'

Rey shook her head. 'Oh nothing, just Ben and I had a little tiff that's all.'

Han nodded. 'Yeah, us Solo men are known for putting our foot in it. I'm actually still surprised Leia agreed to marry me.'

Rey laughed.

Han smiled as he opened the door to leave, then turned to look at Rey once more. 'He loves you, Rey. Anyone with half a brain can see that. You'll work it out.'

Rey smiled. 'I hope you're right.'

Han winked at her and headed for his car. Rey watched him leave with a thoughtful expression. Then her phone rang and she picked it up. She heard Rose's cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

'Hi Rey, Leia has rung me seven times to make sure that I remind you, your hairdresser appointment is Wednesday at 10am. Apparently I'm now her party planning assistant.'

Rey laughed. 'Thank you, Rose.'

'She's going to ring me a bunch more times before the party on Saturday isn't she?' Rose asked worriedly.

'Probably,' Rey said.

'Okay, well I gotta go. Armie is taking me out on his boat. Can you believe he has a boat! I'll call you later and tell you all about it!'

'Great,' Rey lied. 'Bye, Rose.' she hung up and sulked. Sulked because Ben had left again and because she was jealous of Rose and because even now when she couldn't bloody stand Ben, she still loved him so much it hurt.

The week passed quietly and sulkily for Rey. Ben sent flowers and she tried really hard not to enjoy them, but they did look and smell wonderful. A guilt gift if ever she saw one though.

Ben arrived on Saturday morning and Leia was waiting for him with his suit. She ushered him upstairs to try it on and Rey took Chewie for a walk. She wasn't sure she could trust herself around Ben in a brand-new tux.

When she returned, Leia and Ben were gone. There was a note from Ben on the kitchen bench saying he would see her at the party. Rey had a small lunch and then trotted upstairs to start getting ready. While she was fixing her hair, she heard Ben and Leia return and as the room downstairs filled with noise she assumed the caterers and the decorators had also arrived. Rey looked in the mirror. She was ready but she couldn't bring herself to go downstairs. She sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the chaos below her feet. She felt as if it reflected how chaotic she felt on the inside. She looked at the open bedroom window and bit her lip anxiously.

Was it time… to just… let go?


	14. Chapter 14

'Let me do it!' Leia boomed, ordering one of the caterers to get out of the way so she could present the food how she wanted it. Ben hovered nervously around her. Rey was yet to come downstairs and the guests would be arriving soon.

'Would you stop fretting?' Leia told him as she set out a tray of canapés. 'She's just getting ready.'

'For two hours?' Ben replied worriedly.

Leia rolled her eyes. 'You don't know women, my boy.'

Ben checked his watch. 'The guests will be arriving any minute now. Snoke included.'

Leia looked at him. 'And you'll be here to greet them so stop being useless and go pour some more champagne.'

Ben did as he was ordered to do. Suddenly, Han appeared behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek softly. He stole a canapé from the tray and Leia smacked his hand as he popped it into his mouth with a grin.

'I'm worried about Rey,' Leia whispered to Han as she watched Ben fill some more champagne glasses.

Han nodded. 'I'll go see if there's anything I can do.'

Leia turned to face him and pressed a kiss to his lips. 'What would I do without you?' she asked.

Han smirked at her. 'You'd probably be running the world, sweetheart. But I'm glad you decided to slum it with me instead.'

Rey turned her eyes away from the window. She had to stay, she had promised after all and as much as Ben was an idiot, she still cared about him and wanted him to get the promotion he craved. She sighed and looked down at her heels. She still couldn't bring herself to go downstairs yet. Her feet were locked to the floor as though they were cemented in place. She sighed, then there was a knock at the door.

'What's wrong, Rey?' She heard Han's voice on the other side of the door.

Her heart ached. 'It's all going to end,' she replied in a small, sad voice.

It had just sort of hit her that she was never going to see Ben again, never going to see his crooked grin, or make him laugh, feel his kisses on her skin, or his hand holding hers. Her heart was slowly breaking and for once she didn't know how to pretend that everything was going to be okay. She heard Han's voice once more.

'I don't know what's wrong, Rey, but I'm sure we can fix it together. You're a part of this family now and we're here for you when you need us.'

Han waited a few more minutes but there was no response. 'Are you there Rey?' he asked.

'Yes,' Rey whispered now leaning against the back of the door.

'Look Rey, I don't know what's going on between you and Ben but even if this marriage doesn't work out you ain't getting rid of Leia and I. We're in your corner now, honey. Always.'

Rey fought back tears. 'Thank you,' she softly sobbed through the door.

'Okay, so do you feel like coming down now?'

Rey opened the door and peeked out at him with a small smile.

Now that all the guests had arrived, Ben was frantic. Everyone kept wondering where Rey was and he was running out of excuses.

Snoke was especially sceptical and kept asking if his marriage was already on the rocks as he tried time and time again to defect his bosses questions about his bride, by pointing out the many architectural advantages the house had to offer as a result of its ingenious design, but Snoke looked utterly unimpressed.

Just when Ben was about to have a breakdown, a hush fell over the crowd and Ben's eyes were drawn to the top of the stairs. There she was, glowing even though she wore a simple strapless black fitted dress down to her knees. Everyone turned to look at her and he didn't blame them. He swallowed hard as his eyes travelled down her tanned legs as she descended. Did she have any idea the effect she had on him? Did she have any idea how she outshone every other woman in the room?

_Are you really going to let her walk out of your life forever? _

She came towards them and took Snoke's hand as Ben introduced them to one another. He found that he didn't like Rey having to touch his smarmy fuck of a boss. He didn't like it one fucking bit.

'What do you think of the house?' Rey asked Snoke with an easy smile.

His boss looked around with a bland expression before returning his eyes to Rey's once more.

'I think it's the work of an untalented boy,' Snoke sneered.

Ben's heart sank. All this work. All this fucking build up for nothing. Why had he thought seeing this place would make Snoke think any differently of him? He could see the truth now. Snoke wanted to keep him down under his heels. Keep him working away for his corrupt corporation, making him money, until the day he fucking died. He was never going to make him a partner. That was just a constant carrot dangled in front of his nose and like the stupid ass that he was, he had fallen for it. Enough. Ben was fucking done.

He felt Rey press up against him, the warmth of her body helped ease his turbulent mind. 'Well I think it's the most wonderful thing I've even seen,' Rey retorted, taking Ben's hand in hers.

As Rey squeezed his hand supportively, something clicked within Ben and he realised that he didn't give a fuck what Snoke thought anymore. He didn't give a fuck about the partnership or his job. All he cared about was Rey. His beautiful Rey. She was with him even now. Even though he had treated her cruelly and made her feel less than she was. She had stood by his side all this time, done everything he asked of her, brought him closer to his parents, brought him comfort when he desperately needed it and now she stood with him against Snoke.

He looked at her. He really looked at her. Her lips were smiling but her eyes were sad. He realised he would do anything to make her truly smile again. That was the only purpose that mattered to him now.

'Snoke,' he said without taking his eyes off Rey. 'I quit.'

Rey's mouth parted slightly.

Snoke frowned. 'I don't think I heard you correctly.'

Ben glared at his asshole boss. 'Yes you did. I said I quit.'

'Do you have any idea what you're giving up?' Snoke snapped.

Ben nodded, returning his eyes to Rey's. 'I do, but I just realised that this job means nothing to me. Nothing to all.'

Rey's heart drummed in her chest. 'Do you mean it?' she asked.

'I do,' he replied with a soft smile.

Snoke looked at each of them. 'Then we have nothing left to discuss,' he said with disgust before heading for the door.

Rey and Ben looked at each other. Ben opened his mouth to speak but was distracted as someone entered the house. Someone he knew very well but had not seen in a very long time.

'What is he doing here?' he said glaring at his Uncle.

'I invited him,' Rey said.

Ben's furious eyes focused on her. How could Rey have done this? It was too much. He had lost too much control. In that moment, his mind refused to see past the perceived betrayal. 'You had no right,' he said coldly.

Rey looked as if he had slapped her. 'I thought I was doing the right thing…'

'You think you know what's best for everyone don't you?' he spat.

Rey's face crumbled. 'What are you doing, Ben? Please don't go this way,' she begged.

'This was none of your business, Rey.'

'I just thought…'

'Well you thought wrong.'

Rey felt tears in her eyes. How had everything changed so quickly? Ben was so angry. She had just wanted to help, why couldn't he see that? She needed to escape. She should have left through the window when she had the chance. She turned away from Ben and ran up the stairs.

Ben snapped out of his rage when he saw her run away from him.

_What are you doing? Go after her! _

He headed for the stairs, but his Uncle stilled him in the centre of the room, gripping his forearm.

'Can we talk?' Luke asked.

Ben pulled his arm free. 'We have nothing to discuss,' he growled.

'Ben please, Rey explained everything to me,' Luke pleaded.

'And you believed her but not me?' Ben shouted. Luckily the noise of the other guests drowned out his angry outburst.

Luke's brow furrowed. 'I was wrong, Ben, I failed you when you needed me most. I'm so sorry.'

Ben was silent. Conflicting emotions battled within him. He knew he couldn't trust Snoke and he wanted to trust Luke. He wanted his family to be reunited and he wanted Rey by his side. All he had to do was take a step forward.

'I just quit my job,' he said eventually.

Luke smiled. 'Good. Come work for me.'

Ben's eyes snapped up to his Uncles. 'What?'

'Come work with me, Ben. I want you to be a partner in my firm. I never appreciated your potential. I was too blinded by my own hatred for Snoke. I should have stuck by you. I should have believed what you told me. Let me start to right that wrong.'

The small boy within Ben piped up. 'Maybe I'm not good enough.'

His Uncle offered him a small smile. 'This house is amazing, Ben. Trust me. You're more than good enough.'

Hope bloomed in Ben's chest. This felt right. This felt like the path he was meant to be on.

'So what do you say?' Luke asked, holding out his hand towards Ben.

Ben took his hand in his. 'I accept.'

The two men smiled at each other, then a sickly feeling formed in Ben's stomach. Rey. He had to find Rey.

'I have to go talk to Rey. She still thinks I'm mad about all this.'

'You don't want to lose that girl,' Luke ordered.

'Don't worry. I won't.'

Ben ran through the house and up to the bedroom. Rey wasn't there and neither were her clothes. Fear ran through him. He ran back downstairs and located Leia.

'Mom, have you seen Rey?' he asked desperately.

'No, sorry darling,' Leia replied with a frown.

Ben ran past her and out of the house and saw Rey climbing into the passenger side of one of the catering trucks.

'Rey!' He shouted as he ran towards her.

It was too late. He watched the truck drive away, as an ache formed in his chest. Then he shook his head and forced himself into action. He jumped into his car and chased after the truck.

Just as the caterer dropped Rey off at the bus stop in town, Ben appeared before her. He looked flustered and out of breath.

'Rey, please,' he begged.

'I'm leaving, Ben,' Rey replied firmly. 'There's nothing you can say to make me stay. Everytime I think you're ready to let me love you, you push me away. I'm done. You'll never change.'

Ben looked distraught and Rey wished he hadn't caught up with her, it was much harder to leave him when he was right there in front of her looking like a lost puppy.

'Rey, please listen to me. I'm sorry for the way I acted and you were right to invite Luke. We talked and everything is fine now. He offered me a job, everything is going to be different now. I'm different now. Please. Don't leave.'

The bus pulled up.

'I'm sorry Ben, but I'm sick of you breaking my heart. I'm done with whatever this thing is between us.'

Rey stepped onto the bus, but Ben caught her hand in his. She turned to face him once more.

'Rey, that night. The first night that I left you. I left because I already knew how much you meant to me. You were everything that I used to be and I thought if you got mixed up with me, I thought I would taint you somehow but I was wrong, Rey. It's the other way around. The closer we get, the more I become the old me. I thought I would drag you down, but instead you, you lift me up. You make me a better man, Rey. Don't give up on me now.'

'Are you getting on, lady?' the bus driver asked.

'One second,' Rey answered. Her heart thumping in her chest. 'What do you want from me Ben?' she asked.

'Just one thing, one tiny little thing. Marry me, Rey, because I'm lost without you.'

Rey had spent her whole life waiting for someone to choose her, so when Ben uttered those magical words, she jumped into his arms and the bus driver rolled his tired eyes and pulled away. Ben twirled Rey around with a manic grin on his face.

'Does that mean yes?' he laughed.

Rey kissed the end of his nose. 'Yes,' I'll marry you, Ben Solo, I love you.'

'I love you too, Rey,' he told her. Then he kissed her, gently at first then more desperately as he allowed his desire to take over. When they eventually pulled apart, Rey looked up at him with a soft, unguarded expression.

'Take me home,' she whispered.

'Always,' Ben replied.

_One week later… _

Ben carried Rey over the threshold of their home. They had married in secret that weekend in a low key Las Vegas ceremony. It was agreed that Ben would start with his Uncle's firm as soon as possible and Rey was bursting with happiness at the thought of having Ben be a permanent feature in the house she loved so much.

'I wish your parents could have been at the wedding,' Rey said wistfully as Ben placed on the floor.

I know, but it was impossible darling, they think we're already married, remember?'

Rey smiled a knowing smile. 'Of course.'

She moved into the kitchen and Ben came towards her. He kissed the left side of her throat, then the right side and finally her lips.

'Now that we are going to be living here full time, I think I'll do some more work on the old place,' Ben said glancing around thoughtfully.

Rey looked shocked. 'It's perfect as it is. I never want to live anywhere else. From the moment I came here, I felt as if I truly belonged.'

Ben smiled at her, he came towards her and kissed her, lifting her up with ease and placing her on the kitchen counter. He nudged her legs apart so he could step between them and Rey wrapped her arms around his neck.

'How did I get so lucky to end up with someone like you?' Ben asked.

Rey smiled.'You didn't feel that way when I was happily informing everyone in town that we were married, when in fact we were little more than strangers to each other.'

'I was a fool,' he murmured, kissing her neck, his hands tightly gripping her hips.

'You were a fool,' Rey replied as her eyelids fluttered closed and she angled her neck to give him better access.

'I was lying to myself,' he uttered.

'That's not good, I lie to everyone else but never to myself.'

Ben looked in her eyes and placed his hands on her cheeks. 'No more lies.'

No more lies,' she agreed then she bit her lip.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Nothing.'

'Tell me,' Ben coaxed.

'It's just a teeny, tiny thing but… I'm actually British,' Rey dropped the American accent she had been impersonating for years.

Ben looked at her in shock.

Rey started to panic. 'I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner.'

'Just keep talking,' Ben said.

_Shit _. He was mad. She better start explaining. Rey started to babble. 'I just didn't know how to tell you, and it's not really a big lie, I'm here legally and everything…'

Ben came towards her and kissed her roughly, catching her off guard. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and put one hand behind her back and one under behind her knees, lifting her up as if she weighed nothing and moved purposefully through the house.

'So you don't mind the accent?' She asked.

'Mind? It's hot as fuck. I've got a raging hard on listening to you. I need to fuck you five minutes ago.'

Rey giggled as he rushed them to the bedroom.

'Any more surprises I should know about?' he asked.

'Nope. I'm fresh outta secrets.'

Thank God,' Ben said as he lowered her onto the bed. 'Now, I'm going to make you scream some British curse words for me, Mrs Solo.'

Rey giggled. 'Bring it on, Mr Solo.'

He kissed her and Rey felt safe and loved in her arms.

'I do have one more confession,' she murmured.

Ben groaned. 'What is it?' he asked.

'I just wanted to tell you that for the first time in my life, I feel as if I'm home.'

Ben looked down at her with a loving expression.

'You are home, Rey. You belong here, with me. Always.'

Rey sighed contentedly. 'You're the best lie I ever told, Ben Solo.'

She kissed him again, and vowed never to tell another lie… but she crossed her fingers behind her back… you know... just in case.

THE END


End file.
